Through It All For You
by Izzy DeAngelo
Summary: Two women, from our world, drive right into the middle of the apocalypse. Where they find Dean and Sam. Rhee armed with the knowledge of Sam and Dean's future, went hunting with them. Jess was reluctant at first, but soon joined them. R&R. Rated for foul mouths, sex, and abuse.
1. Meeting The Boys

Through It All For You

Chapter 1

Meeting the boys

 _Fire raged._

 _Tears shed._

 _Arms holding her._

 _Fear gripping her._

A woman woke gripping her chest, she breathed heavily as she sat up. She sighed as she tried to calm her beating heart. She had nightmares ever since her parents' house burnt down. She lost almost everything that day. But she wasn't the only one that lost a lot that day. "Rhee?" another woman's voice broke Rhee out of her thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare," Rhee said. "Go back to sleep, Jess." She watched the younger woman roll over and go back to sleep. Her little sister, Jess, had lost almost everything in that fire as well. She lost her husband, and kids along with their parents. Rhee got up and walked to the front room. She took out a cigarette, opened the door, and smoked. Jess wasn't plagued by nightmares like Rhee, but Jess was always better about hiding things.

She smoked the cigarette slowly savoring the cool menthol feeling. She laughed at the cigarette, at one point in her life she would have reprimanded herself for smoking, but her she was savoring it like it was candy. She shook her head. Her life was really messed up since that night. The only things she was thankful for, was the house she got to keep, the cars, and her sister.

As she sat there smoking, she got a hair brained idea. They should go on a road trip, like they did with their parents when they were young. She put out her cigarette, and started to pack. Jess came in while Rhee was stuffing bags full of clothes. "What the hell do you thing you're doing?" Jess asked, sounding draggy.

"Shorty," Rhee said with a excited smile on her face. "We need to get away. Just leave and go anywhere!"

"What?" Jess asked. "Whoa, hold on. With what money? 'Cause if ya hadn't noticed we're kinda broke."

"We'll sell my car," Rhee said with a shrug.

"Your car?!" Jess exclaimed.

"Yeah. I mean your car is the better of the two."

"Yeah, but that was Matt's car! Your dead husband's car!"

"I know, but I still have the house." Jess continued to glare at her older sister. "Come on Short stuff, we need to get away. We're dying here. It's been four years and look at us! We still mope about the house like it's the funeral all over again!"

"And your grand idea is to get away."

"Yes. Think about it. Everything here reminds of the life we once had."

"So we just quit our jobs and go?"

"Yes!"

"You have had some crazy ideas in the past but this takes the cake."

"Come on, Shorty. I know these will help us in the long run." Jess didn't look convinced. "Sis, we have slept in the same room since the fire. In the same bed, because we're both too afraid to sleep alone." Jess's face fell.

"You're right."

"Wait did I hear that right?"

"I'm not saying it again!" Rhee giggled at Jess.

 **+SPN+Rhee &Jess+SPN+**

That was the start of their road trip. Weeks passed, with both desperate to forget everything. They took turns driving and stayed in motels, ate cheap diner food, and just enjoyed the view. They only ran into a few problems, like when men tried to hit on them, but both knew how to defend themselves. Jess because she was married to a former Marine, and Rhee because she was married to a black belt, and both men wanted their women able to defend themselves. They ran out of a bar that they had just started a large fight, laughing like fools.

"Now that was fun," Rhee said.

"Did you have to insult the biggest guy in the place?" Jess said.

"He was really bad at pool."

"But you didn't have to call him out on it."

"Yes I did." They laughed again. "Come on let's go." Rhee lit up a cigarette as she climbed in.

"Why do you have to smoke every time you drive?"

"Because I like smoking." Rhee shrugged. Jess fell asleep not long afterwards. Rhee drove for hours, before Jess woke up again.

"So what's the plan?" Jess rubbed her eyes.

"How does Colorado sound?"

"Sounds fine, why?"

"Because we're right outside River Pass." Rhee giggled, while Jess rolled her eyes.

"That means we're like half way into Colorado?"

"Bingo, I figured we could stop in River Pass. We'll pull into town in a few minutes." Not long after that, they pulled into a dinky little town. "Wow, this is River Pass?"

"Reminds me of Selma."

"Hell, Selma was bigger." They shared a laugh. "Let's find an inn or motel or something."

"Yeah." Jess smells herself. "I could sure use a shower." Rhee pulled into the town inn. Jess is out first and books a room with two beds, because in the past few weeks they had gotten to the point they could sleep alone without freaking out. Meanwhile Rhee got the clothes out of the car. "Room 112."

"Okie dokie." Rhee followed Jess into the room, and set the clothes onto the bed.

"I call shower first!" Jess ripped her bag of clothes off the bed and dashed into the bathroom.

"I don't need to shower anyway."

"Bullshit!" Jess poked her head out of the bathroom door. "You're showering after me, even if I have to drag you in here and scrub you myself! I'm not riding with a smelly driver." She pulled her head back in and slammed the door. Rhee chuckled at Jess's antics. Not feeling like TV she settled on going back outside and smoking a cigarette. She went to light it when she saw a meteor streaming down the the Earth. It caught her eye and she felt mesmerized by it. She stared until it disappeared behind the trees.

"Awe, shit!" Her fingers got singed by the match she had lit for her cigarette. "That was my last match!"

"Here," a man said as he offered her a lit match. She used it to light her cigarette.

"Thanks," she said, as she puffed her cigarette. She looked over to see a man that looked awful familiar to her. "Do I know you?"

"Nah, I'd never forget a face like yours," he said. "Name's Rufus." He extended his hand for her to shake.

"Rufus?" she asked, as she stared in awe of him. "As in Rufus Turner?" He lowered his hand.

"You've heard of me?" he asked sounding confused. "Are you a hunter?"

"No," she said. "But I'm knowledgeable about everything to do with the occult. I'm Rhiannon Riwitis, but friends call me Rhee."

"Rhee?" he asked.

"Yup," she said.

"If your knowledgeable then maybe you could help me," he said.

"What'ca need?" she asked.

"Strange things been happening here," he said.

"I just got here so I wouldn't know," she said. "But what kinds of strange things?"

"The river is polluted," he said. Her eyes widened as she realized that if the water was polluted that meant that Jess was in danger.

"Sis!" Rhee exclaimed, as she dropped her cigarette and ran back in with Rufus right behind her. "Jessica! Get out! The water is polluted!"

"What?" Jess asked.

"The water is bad don't shower!" Rhee shouted. "But get dressed before coming out we have company."

"Damn it, sis!" Jess shouted as she came out in a different outfit. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"We... Ah... Just walked into the End," Rhee said nervously.

"The 'End' of what?" Jess asked sounding rather put out with her sister.

"The world," Rufus said.

"I saw an omen," Rhee said. She went to her bag and pulled out Matt's copy of the bible.

"You kept that old thing?" Jess asked.

"Of course," Rhee replied. She turned to revelations and read. "'And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died.'"

"So the end," Jess said. "The apocalypse. Four horsemen."

"Basically," Rhee said.

"You're both taking this rather well," Rufus said. "Most people would have broken down."

"She has an obsession with all things supernatural," Jess said pointing to Rhee. "And I'm in denial."

"Shorty," Rhee said. "We're gonna need to get the swords and your rifle. They won't stop anything but they will slow most things down."

"Swords?" he asked.

"Her husband was a sword collector," Jess said as the three of them walked out to the girls' car.

"We need to make a base of operations," Rhee said. "Preferably before morning."

"What happens in the morning?" Jess asked.

"The shit will hit the fan," he said.

 **+SPN+Rhee &Jess&Rufus+SPN+**

It took them a few hours to make a base. With salt lines and devil's traps. Rufus called back up, while Jess gathered as many people as she could, and Rhee gathered supplies. Salt, spray paint, shotguns, shotgun shells, and food. Ellen and Jo arrived right after the demons decided to show up. "Damn good to see you Ellen," Rufus said to Ellen.

"This the back up you called?" Jess asked.

"Jess, this is Ellen and her daughter Jo," he said. "Ellen this is Jessica, and her sister Rhee is around here somewhere. Rhee said she isn't a hunter but she is very knowledgeable about demons, and the apocalypse. If we make it out of this, I want to introduce her to Bobby."

"Well if you want to find Sis just follow the smell of menthol," Jess said. "She is probably smoking."

"Your sister smokes?" Jo asked.

"Much to my dismay," Jess said sadly. "I think she's trying to kill herself, slowly."

"Why would anyone do that?" Ellen asked.

"We lost our family," Jess said blankly, as she walked away to check on the pregnant woman.

"That'll do it," he said. "I called Bobby but the phone cut out. Thanks for coming Ellen."

"Always, Rufus," Ellen said. She wandered around a bit to check the salt lines and devil's traps. She caught the smell of menthol, and followed it to find a woman by herself. "Hello?"

"Hey," Rhee said.

"You must be Rhee," Ellen said.

"That's me," Rhee said.

"Rufus said that you're not a hunter but have the knowledge of one," Ellen said. "How's that?"

"I love the supernatural. Ever since I was a kid. I studied the supernatural in my spare time. Though if you want my honest opinion on the demons in this town..." Ellen nodded. "Somethings off. I know I'm no expert but they don't bounce back the way the books described. But Rufus doesn't seem to notice so-" Rhee shrugged. "Guess it's just nerves."

"You have hunters instincts. Trust 'em."

"Thanks Ell."

"Ell?"

"I shortened your name, but if you don't want me to."

"Ell's fine." Ellen smiled. "I'm going back down."

"Tell Shorty it's her turn to be look out."

"Shorty?"

"My sister."

"Aren't you two the same height?"

"Yeah, but I've called her 'Shorty' since she could walk, so to me it's always gonna be 'Shorty.'"

"So your the older sister?"

"Damn, proud of it too." Rhee gave a smug grin, that reminded Ellen of Dean.

"I'll get Jessica." Ellen laughed as she left to get Jess.

"Ellen said you wanted to see me?" Jess said as she approached a few minutes later.

"You're turn," Rhee said. "I'm out of smokes, and we're low on some supplies, so I figured I'd leave our best sharpshooter on look out."

"Take Rufus, Ellen, and Jo with you please," Jess urged.

"Will do," Rhee said as she walked away and Jess took her place.

Jess sighed as she looked out the window. She didn't feel as at home in these times as Rhee did. It was like Rhee was born to do this kind of thing, while Jess just felt out of her depth. Rhee did have one thing right, Jess was the best sharpshooter in their family. Ever since their father taught her to shoot, where Rhee was more of a mid-range fighter. Rhee liked shotguns, and handguns. Jess caught Rhee and company leaving so she lifted her rifle so she could watch them.

As she watched a group of demons ambushed them. She shot each demon with deadly accuracy. Rhee turned back and smiled at Jess, only to to be knocked out by a demon. Rufus and Jo pulled Rhee up and tried to drag her back to base, but they were were forced in a different direction than the base. Jess couldn't get a clear shot on the demons. "Damn it!" Jess shouted as threw her rifle to the floor, then she ran down to the door to get Ellen. "Ellen hurry!"

"But Jo!" Ellen cried.

"Jo will be fine," Jess said. "Come on!" Ellen ran in with Jess and locked the door. Jess sighed again as Ellen sobbed. "Look at me Ellen." Ellen looked up to meet Jess's eyes. "Rufus and my sister are with Jo, they will never let anything happen to her. My sister values life far too much to let her die, do you hear me?" Ellen nodded and pulled Jess into a hug.

 **+SPN+Rhee &Jess&Rufus&Ellen&Jo+SPN+**

A few hours later, Sam and Dean walked into town, both moving cautiously through the town. They wandered seemingly aimlessly through the town, watching for demons. They got to the center of town, only to hear a gun cock. Sam was the first to turn around. "Ellen?" Sam asked. Dean turned around to see Ellen pointing a shotgun at them.

"Hello, boys," she said as she lowered her gun and took a few steps closer. Dean looked behind him at Sam.

"Ellen, what the heck is going on here?" Dean asked as he looked back to Ellen who splashed him in the face with holy water. "We're us." She led them to the church. She was careful to step over the salt line when she entered. She stopped to have a moment with Sam and Dean.

"Real glad to see you boys," she said with a broken voice, as she hugged Dean tightly. She released Dean and took a good look at him, then slapped him across the face. "The can of whoop-ass I ought to open on you."

"Ow," Dean said as he rubbed his face.

"You can't pick up a phone?" she asked sounding angry. "What are you, allergic to giving me peace of mind? I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus?"

"Sorry, Ellen," Dean said.

"You better be," she said. "You'd better put me on speed dial, kid."

"Yes, ma'am," Dean said.

"I heard a slap," Jess said as she burst through the inner doors.

"Just disciplining some unruly boys," Ellen said.

"Who are they?" Jess asked as she trained her rifle on them.

"They're Sam and Dean Winchester," Ellen said. "Best damn hunters in the world. Though your sister could give these boys a run for there money." Jess smiled sadly and lowered her rifle.

"I'm Jessica, most call me Jess," Jess said.

"Jess?" Sam asked sounding broken inside.

"Yeah," Jess said. "Got a problem with my name?"

"No," Sam said, seeing the obvious differences between this Jess and his dead girlfriend. This Jess was spunky. His Jess was mild mannered.

"How'd the search go?" Jess asked Ellen.

"No sign of them," Ellen said.

"Not even menthol?" Jess asked.

"Sorry, kid," Ellen said.

"Damn you, Rhiannon!" Jess exclaimed, punching the wall. "Where the hell are you?!"

"Wait, Rhiannon?" Dean asked, looking a bit unnerved that Jess left a dent in the wall.

"Sis's full name," Jess said. "I swear if she makes it out of this I'm going to kick her ass!" Jess stormed back into the inner part of the church.

"Did you find Rhee?" the priest asked, Ellen.

"No," Ellen said as she walked in with the boys right behind her.

"With how much she smokes you'd think she'd be easy to find," a man with glasses joked.

"Have some decency man, that's Jess's sister!" the boyfriend of the pregnant woman exclaimed.

"It's okay," Jess said. "She does smoke like a freight train, but she has her reasons."

"I'm sure she does," the man in glasses remarked.

"Who are these guy?" a young man asked.

"This is Sam and Dean," Jess said. "They're hunters, like Ellen and Rufus. Don't worry their here to help."

"Ellen," Dean said. "I thought you would be leading them."

"No," Ellen said. "The Riwitis sisters have been in charge the whole time."

"Who are they?" Sam asked.

"Some girls Rufus met when he came to town," Ellen said. "He said he felt drawn to them."

"Weird," Dean said. The boys looked around and frowned.

"We need to get them out of here," Sam said, nodding to the civilians.

"Easier said than done," Jess said. "We barely got them in here. How'd ya expect to get them out?"

"We could give everyone guns," Sam said.

"What, you're gonna arm baby bump over there?" Dean asked.

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep at bay," Sam said. Dean gave Sam a look, then looked back to the priest.

"There's a sporting goods store we passed on Main on the way in," Dean said. "I bet they got guns." The boys put their bags down.

"All right," Sam said to Ellen. "You stay, we'll go."

"That includes you," Dean said to Jess as she went to leave with them.

"Like hell!" Jess exclaimed. "I will lead this group in my sister's stead but I will not abandon my sister!"

"Damn stubborn woman!" Dean shouted back. "We'll find your sister."

"I say again, 'Like hell!'" Jess exclaimed.

"Jess," Ellen said. "They are the best hunters in the world. If anyone can find Rufus, your sister and my daughter it's these boys."

"How can I trust these yahoos to find my sister?" Jess asked. "I need to go with them, Ellen."

"What would Rhee tell you to do?" Ellen asked.

"She'd call me an idiot and tell me to stick to what I do best," Jess said with a small laugh. "To leave the search and rescue to the pros."

"Then get up in that roast and don't let a single demon get close to these boys," Ellen said with a smile. Jess nodded and went to the bell tower. "You boys need to forgive her. She and her sister just lost their family, so they are all they have left."

"We can relate," Sam said.

"I know," Ellen said. While upstairs Jess was getting ready to fight for Rhee. She popped a piece of gum into her mouth, and the left ear bud into ear, while the right hung from her shirt. She grabbed her Mp3 and found the perfect song for the mode she was in, (S)aint by Marilyn Manson. She pressed play as Sam and Dean walked out to the sporting goods store.

I don't care if your world is ending today  
Because I wasn't invited to it anyway  
You said I tasted famous, so I drew you a heart  
But now I'm not an artist I'm a fucking work of art  
I've got an F and a C and I got a K too  
And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like you

She watched as they split up, Sam went into the general store and Dean into the sporting goods store. Sadly she didn't have a good view of the front of the general store but she had a clear view of the sporting goods store, which she shot any demon that got close.

You wanted perfect  
You got your perfect  
But now I'm too perfect for someone like you  
I was a dandy in your ghetto with  
A snow white smile and you'll  
Never be as perfect whatever you do

Dean came out of the sporting goods store and gave Jess a thumbs up when he saw the dead demons outside. She watched him go into general goods store. She sighed as she waited for them to come out of the store.

What's my name, what's my name?  
Hold the S because I am an AINT  
What's my name, what's my name?  
Hold the S because I am an AINT

Shortly there after, Sam and Dean came out of the general goods store, with bags of salt and guns. She continued to cover them, but luckily no demons attacked. She took a deep breath as she relaxed a bit. She really missed her sister and prayed to every god she could think of, for Rhee's safety.

I am a bone top, a death's head  
On a mop stick  
You infected me, took diamonds  
I took all your shit  
Your "sell-by-date" expired,  
So you had to be sold  
I'm a suffer-genius and  
Vivi-sex symbol

You wanted perfect  
You got your perfect  
But now I'm too perfect for someone like you  
I was a dandy in your ghetto with  
A snow white smile and you'll  
Never be as perfect whatever you do

What's my name, what's my name?  
Hold the S because I am an AINT  
What's my name, what's my name?  
Hold the S because I am an AINT

I've got an "F" and a "C" and I got a "K" too  
And the only thing that's missing is "U"  
I've got an F and a C and I got a K too  
And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like you  
I've got an F and a C and I got a K too  
And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like you  
I am a dandy in the ghetto with a snow white smile  
Super-ego bitch, I've been evil awhile  
I am a dandy in the ghetto with a snow white smile  
Super-ego bitch, I've been evil awhile  
What's my name, what's my name?  
Hold the S because I am an AINT  
What's my name, what's my name?  
Hold the S because I am an AINT  
What's my name, what's my name?  
Hold the S because I am an AINT  
What's my name, what's my name?  
Hold the S because I am an AINT

"Are you alright, kid?" Ellen asked.

"What do you think?" Jess asked with a hint of anger.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ellen asked.

"Not really," Jess said bluntly.

"I'm here if you need," Ellen said. "Hunting can damage anyone, and Rhee told me what happened before we met you both. So if you need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks, Ellen, but I doubt anyone can help me at this point," Jess said. Ellen shook her head as Jess hugged her rifle, and sighed again. "I'll be here if I'm needed."

"Alright," Ellen said as she walked back to help train the civilians to fire.

"Damn it!" Jess shouted and kicked under the window, cracking the drywall. "Rhiannon Jane! I'm so pissed at you!" She sat down and sighed again. "I guess I'm more angry at me than you, and I'm so happy you can't hear me, right now."

"But I can," Dean said as he came up he stairs.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed.

"Here," he said as he handed her a beer. "We thought you could use it."

"Thanks," she said as she took the beer.

"Don't worry about it," he said, with a shrug. "Ellen and Sammy are going to go look for your sister, Rufus and Jo again."

"I'll cover them," she said as she took a swig of the beer and set it back down. She put her rifle in place. She looked back to see that he was still standing there. "Take a picture it lasts longer."

"Mental picture is best," he said, in a flirty tone. She rolled her eyes as she looked back to the street. She watched as Sam and Ellen entered the street. They both walked without running into anything. Jess sighed when she couldn't see them anymore.

"They are out of view," she said, as she lowered her rifle and picked the beer up to swig it again.

"You handle that rifle like a pro," he said. "Where'd you serve?"

"I didn't," she said. "My grandpa and dad taught me to shoot. Taught us both."

"They serve?"

"Grandpa did. Dad was just a natural with a gun, like me."

"So your sister as good as you?"

"With a pistol." She laughed as she finished off her beer. "She and I would try and see who could get the most head shots on the silhouette targets. With a rifle I always won, but pistols she did. But we both tied on every other weapon."

"Wow, a hot chick with guns. Have to say I'm getting turned on a bit."

"Keep it in your pants. We are still neck deep in demons."

"After?" He winked.

"No promises."

"That wasn't a 'no.'"

"But it wasn't a 'yes.'" She then saw Ellen running back to the church. "Something's wrong." Jess pushed passed Dean and down the stairs. She let Ellen in, as Dean came up behind her.

"Where's Sam?" he asked. Ellen just shook her head as Jess locked up again.

"They took him?" the pregnant woman asked. "Demons took him?" She started to breath erratically. "Oh, my god. What if they're in here? The Demons?"

"Could they get in?" the priest asked.

"No!" both Dean and Jess said firmly. He picked up a shotgun.

"Everybody just sit tight," he said as he turned to the door. "I've got to-" He stopped talking once he touched the doorknob. He looked back to see Jess's eyes on him, while everyone else was looking to her. He couldn't let her down, he didn't know why but he just couldn't. "Okay." He walked back to the table. "We need a plan. Tell me everything you know."

"Dean," Ellen said sounding unnerved. "I think Rhee had a point."

"What'd Rhee say?" Jess asked.

"She told me something's off with the demons," Ellen said.

"'Off?'" Dean asked.

"One of them is in Jo," Ellen explained. "And it called me a 'bitch.'"

"Bruise a little easy, don't you think?" Dean teased.

"No, that's not what I meant. It called me a black-eyed bitch," Ellen said. Dean looked surprised by that. "What kind of demons are these? Holy water and salt roll right off. My daughter may be an idiot, but she's not stupid. She wears an anti-possession charm. It's all kind of weird, right?"

"Unless they aren't demons," Jess said.

"But they have black eyes," Ellen said.

"I know," Jess said as she sat by Ellen at the table. "But if you really think about it. It makes sense. The polluted water, the comet Rhee saw, and the fact that all the usual demon repellent don't work."

"Comet?" Dean asked.

"That's right!" Jess exclaimed. "God damn it Sis!" She shot up and went to her sister's stuff, looking for the bible. "She had this damn thing figured out from the get! Damn it! I'm going to slap that bitch so hard!" Jess pulled the bible out and opened to the marked passage. "'And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died.'"

"Revelation eight ten," the priest said. "Are you saying that this is about the apocalypse?"

"The End of Days," Jess said. "War has come to town."

"That cherry mustang parked on Main," Dean said. "That must be his ride."

"Why didn't your sister just tell you?" Ellen asked.

"She's big into riddles or maybe she didn't connect all her dots herself," Jess said with a shrug.

"But War rides on a red horse not a mustang," the priest said.

"It's the 21st century," Jess said.

"It's how I'd roll," Dean said with a smile at Jess.

"But that means," Ellen said. "We've been killing each other not demons." Jess felt her stomach turn at the thought. She had shot more than most. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Whoa," Dean said as Jess's face turned green. "You alright there?" She shook her head as she stood up quickly and lost her lunch into a nearby waste can. "Ew."

"Wait, back up," the priest said. "It's the apocalypse?"

"Sorry, Padre," Dean said as he walked over to Jess. "It'll be okay."

"So now you're saying that there are no demons and war is a guy," a young man said.

"You believed crazy before," Dean said with a shrug as he rubbed Jess's back. Then someone hammered on the door.

"Open up! It's Roger!" the man with glasses voice came from the other side of the door. The young man checked the peephole and let Roger in. He was breathing hard, as if he'd been running.

"I saw them, the demons!" Roger exclaimed. "They know we're trying to leave. They said they're gonna pick us off one by one."

"Wait wait wait," Dean said as he moved over to stand before Roger. "What?"

"I thought you said there were no demons," the young man said.

"There's not," Dean said. "Where did you go?"

"I thought someone should go out and see what's going on!" Roger exclaimed.

"Where did you see the demons and what did they say exactly?" Dean tried to get the full story from Roger.

"We just sit here, we're going to be dead," the young man said, sounding frightened.

"No, we're not!" Jess shouted as she regained her composure.

"They're gonna kill us unless we kill them first," Roger said.

"Hold on. Hold on," Jess and Dean said at the same time.

"No, man, we got people to protect," the young man said. "All right, the able-bodied go hunt some demons." He passed out shotguns to the able-bodied men.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Dean said. "Slow your roll. This is not a demon thing."

"Come on," Jess said. "You all trusted me before, trust me now!" She watched Roger hold up his right hand and twist his ring, then he pointed to Jess, Dean, and Ellen.

"Look at their eyes!" Roger cried. "They're demons!"

"Awe, Fuck!" Jess exclaimed, as everyone turned the guns on them.

"Go, go!" Dean cried as the three of them turned and booked it out of there. "Move!" Someone shot and missed but barely.

"Fuck!" Jess shouted as they ran.

"You have a fowl mouth," Ellen stated.

"So?" Jess said.

"Rhee didn't cuss near as much," Ellen said.

"That's cause she's not mad," Jess said with a shrug. Ellen looked confused. "When my sister is pissed she cusses as much as me."

"Where did you find Jo and Rufus?" Dean asked.

"In the house with the fire going," Ellen said as she took point. Jess right behind, with Dean following closely behind. Ellen was about to go up to the house.

"Wait," Jess whispered.

"What?" Ellen asked. Jess got beside her and showed them the trip wire she had seen. "Whoa, thanks."

"How'd you know?" Dean asked.

"'Cause it's what I'd do," Jess said. "I have an idea to stay safe and get their attention." Dean gave her an odd look. "I'll show you. Stand back." They stood back and she picked up a rather large rock. She threw it with deadly aim, hitting the trip wire dead on. The bomb blew the front door wide open. "Let's go but keep your eye out for bombs. Dean you go left, I'll go right, Ellen you good with the front door?"

"Yeah," Ellen said. Dean nodded, shocked with himself. He wanted to listen to this skinny little girl, follow her every command.

Jess went to the right of the wrap around porch. She prayed that she would find her sister unharmed. She saw someone walking around and waited for them to turn around before she grabbed them in the neck applying just enough pressure to knock them out. She sighed in relief, she silently thanked her dad for teaching them pressure points. She continued around the porch, finding her way all he way around to Dean and Rufus fighting. "It's War!" Dean exclaimed.

"Damn right it is!" Rufus snapped back.

"He means War the horsemen!" Jess exclaimed. Rufus looked up to see her standing not too faraway with black eyes.

"Horsemen?" Rufus asked her.

"Yes," she said. "He's been turning this town inside out."

"You're hallucinating," Dean said firmly. Rufus looked back to Dean to see the black fade from his eyes, then looked to Jess to watch hers fade too.

"The horsemen," Rufus said in disbelief. "War."

"Yes," Jess and Dean said at the same time.

"So which one of you figured that out," Rufus teased.

"My sister," Jess said, as she helped Rufus off Dean.

"But she's still upstairs," Rufus said helping Dean up.

"She figured it out before being knocked out," Dean said. "Jess just connected the dots." He sounded impressed.

"Let's get back to Ellen," Jess said. Dean nodded. The three of them rush back inside, to have Ellen point a shotgun at Rufus.

"Whoa," Dean said. "Whoa!"

"We're all on the same page now," Jess said.

"All right," Ellen said as she lowered her gun.

"Hi, Jo," Dean said.

"Hey," Jo said.

"Okay," Dean said. "We've got to find War before everyone kills each other-" Suddenly shots fired. The five of them huddle together. "Damn it! Where Rhee and Sam?"

"Upstairs," Rufus said. Dean and Jess ran upstairs into the same room.

"Dean," Sam said, in relief. "It's not demons." Jess found Rhee laying not too faraway from Sam. Dean untied Sam.

"It's War," the three of them said at the same time.

"Why is she still out?" Jess asked Sam.

"War did something to her," Sam said. "He said something about her having too much information."

"Damn it!" Jess said. "You two go, find War and kick his ass for us!" Both boys nodded slowly. They left, leaving Jess alone with Rhee's unconscious form. She sat there in silence for a minute hoping Rhee would just wake but no dice. So she figured it was a good time to spout her feelings, so she closed her eyes and turned around. "I already know what you're going to say. We should join the boys. Saving people, and helping stop this apocalypse. But I don't think I can do that, just yet." Suddenly a set of familiar arms were hugging her.

"It's okay, Sis," Rhee's voice cracked as she spoke. Jess spun around in Rhee's weak hug and tightly embraced her older sister. "It's going to be alright." Jess's grip keep getting tighter, causing Rhee to cough. "Though if you keep squeezing me it won't." Jess let go and laughed. "Let's go."

 **+SPN+Rhee &Jess+SPN+**

Later on, after they gathered their stuff and made sure everyone with wounds were treated, they found Sam and Dean at the park. "So, I was right," Jess said. "You want to join them."

"My knowledge can help people," Rhee said.

"Do you remember what they're talking about?" Jess asked. Rhee nodded but looked sad.

"Sam can't trust himself to hunt," Rhee explained. "So he's going to leave Dean." Jess looked down and away from Rhee. "You sure you don't want to hunt?"

"I killed people," Jess said. "Innocent people."

"You were only doing what you thought was right," Rhee said.

"I didn't see after season 4," Jess said. "And it was so long ago that I don't remember much."

"I know," Rhee said.

"Is their life always like this?" Jess asked.

"No," Rhee said. "Some times it's worse."

"Worse than murdering human?!" Jess nearly shouted as she turned to look back at Rhee.

"Shorty," Rhee said, her voice full of love and concern.

"No!" Jess shouted. "I won't take part in that!" Rhee looked down and away.

"I have to help where I can," Rhee said. "But I won't drag you into hell with me." She gathered her stuff from the car, including her swords. She left Jess's rifle. "See ya 'round, Shorty." She never even looked back as she walked over to Dean as Sam walked away from Dean.

Jess watched her sister walk away with a heavy heart. She wondered if this is how Dean felt as he watched Sam walk away. Or maybe how Sam felt walking away. She sighed, maybe if she stuck close to Sam she could see Rhee again. "Sam!" Jess called out. "I'll take ya, wherever you wanna go."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Positive," she replied.

"What about your sister?" he asked as he pointed back to Rhee's retreating form.

"She is going to try and join Dean," Jess said. "She wants to hunt."

"She's choosing to hunt?" he asked genuinely confused.

"She wants to use her knowledge to help people," she said. "Which I get, but I just wish there was a less dangerous way."

"Dean will be with her," Sam said. "He'll do his best to keep her safe."

"He is part of what I'm worried about," she said. "Come on." She got into her car.


	2. Free to be You and Rhee

Chapter 2

Free to be you and Rhee

By: Izzy

"Hey, Dean," Rhee said as she approached Dean.

"Hey," he said. "Come to say goodbye?"

"No," she said. "I want to come with you." He opened his mouth to argue, but she cut him off. "I want to use my knowledge to help."

"Knowledge is one thing, hunting is another," he said.

"Knowledge of the supernatural, plus knowledge of fighting and weaponry," she said. "I think is a good bases for any hunter."

"What do you know about being a hunter?" he asked, sounding angry.

"I've watched you."

"Watched me? Well that's not creepy at all."

"In my dimension Supernatural is a show." Dean groaned loudly as he rubbed his face.

"Look reading those books is a good way to get yourself killed."

"You didn't listen. I'm from another dimension, in which you are a fictional character."

"No you didn't listen!"

"Damn it, Dean! I know there's a difference! But I know the future! Your future! And if you don't listen to me you may never see it!" He was taken back by the forcefulness of her voice.

"You know my future?" Rhee sighed.

"Yes. And I can prove it. You just saw a case involving a vamp in the paper." He looked at her in awe, because she was right.

"Lucky guess."

"Well how can I prove to you that I know your future as well as your past?"

"If you know my past than tell me something that not many people know." She thought for a moment, and even thought about telling him what he told future him but settled on more common knowledge.

"Your first kiss." He give her a confused look. "It was to Robin, who plays the guitar, while you were at a boys home. Sam was dropped off at Bobby's at the time. And the whole reason you were at the boys home is because you got caught stealing bread and peanut butter for Sam to eat. I also know you struggled with going back because you were going to go to the prom with the girl. But you saw Sam playing with his army men in the car and decided to go back, because you value family over everything." By the time she was finished talking he was sitting there with his mouth hanging open. "Guessing you believe me now." He cleared his throat.

"Yeah." He stood up. "Let's go gank us a vamp."

"Okie dokie."

"I like you, you say 'okie dokie.'" He laughed as they went to the Impala. When she got close she stopped and looked like she was about to scream. He turned back to see her hesitation. "Something wrong?"

"Oh my GOD! It's Baby!" She ran around the Impala jumping around like a school girl that just got talked to by her crush. "It is Baby! Oh my god! You're such a sexy sexy beast!" He laughed at her, no one had reacted that way to his car.

"Wanna see under the hood?" She looked at him like he just asked her if she wanted to be a millionaire.  
"Can I?"

"Sure." He popped the hood for her and she whipped around to the front of the Impala. She looked like she had died and gone to heaven.

"Ohh, soo sexy!"

"Must love cars."

"American muscle." She looked at him with a cheesy grin. "I love American muscle. Yanko Camaro is my favorite. But Baby has a special place in my heart."

"If you love American muscle then why were you driving that KIA?"

"It was my sister's and it was the better of the two cars were had at the time."

"Oh."

"She bought it with her husband."

"Husband?"

"He died." She looked sad as he closed the hood. "Both our families we had built died in that fire."

"I'm sorry."

"Ah, it was years ago." She shrugged and moved to get in. "Well this vamp ain't gonna kill itself."

"True." He got in with her, and drove off.

 **+SPN+Rhee &Dean+SPN+**

"So you like American muscle, and 70 to 80s music?" Dean asked as they drove down the road.

"Yep," Rhee said popping her 'p.'

"And Sci-fi?"

"Yep."

"Star Trek?"

"Beam me up, Scotty!"

"Star Wars?"

"May the Force be with you."

"Doctor Who?"

"Fantastic! Allons-y!"

"How do you feel about chick flicks?" She made a gag noise.

"Chick flicks are unrealistic views made by people that pray on the emotional needs of hollow women."

"Wow. I think you hate them more than me."

"There are some I like, but those are the comedies." She laughed. "Like the Ugly Truth. I think even you would enjoy that one."

"I don't know."

"Well it's about a girl that is a massive control freak, and her cat stepped on the remote to her TV while she was in the bath. She returns to find it on this talk show that she would never even consider watching, called the Ugly Truth. Which is this man that just tells it like it is, no social filter at all!" She giggled at the memory. "She is applauded by him. And even calls his show to tell him how wrong he is, well he insults her and hangs up. Her boss hires him the next day to revive their news cast." Dean laughed. "Chaos ensues and it's just a really funny movie."

"Sounds like it."

"And the part with the vibrator was comedy gold!"

"Vibrator? Now I have to see this movie."

"I hope they have it in this universe."

"Well we're here." They pulled into Bobby's salvage yard.

"What are we doing at Bobby's?"

"You're untrained."

"So I have to prove that I can hunt?"

"No, you're staying with Bobby."

"Like hell I am!"

"You two really are sisters. It's for your own good."

"Dean Winchester! I am not some petite little girl that you can stuff into a box and keep safe! I have my own mind and I will not be pushed around!"

"Well you can't hunt!"

"Say's who?!"

"Me!" He parked in front of Bobby's house.

"Let me prove myself to you."

"You got knocked out that is all the prove I need."

"Fight me."

"What?"

"Fight me, and if you beat me I'll go in quietly, doing anything you say. But if I win, than I go with you." She stepped out of the car.

"Seems fair enough." He stepped out as well. They face each other, he was in a fighting stance, while she just stood there calm as a cucumber. He charged at her, she dodged him, and grabbed his wrist flipping him easily. He looked up at her in confusion. She jumped back as he got up, while she waited for his next move. He tried to punch her but she grabbed his arm and flipped him again. He got up quicker this time and caught her with a right uppercut that hit her square in the jaw. She stumbled back a bit, but quickly regained the calm look she started with. He tired to strike at her again but met the same fate, thrown to the ground again.

"Had enough for are you enjoying laying on the ground?"

"I would do as she says, Dean," Bobby's voice came from the porch. She turned to see Bobby sitting, in his wheelchair, on the porch drinking a cup of coffee. "Though I have to say, boy. It was damn funny, watching this little girl flip you 'round like a rag doll."

"You think she should hunt?" Dean asked as he got up again.

"I think this girl will do fine," Bobby said. "Now get out of here, ya idjits." He rolled back inside.

"Nice to meet you, Bobby," she said to his retreating form.

"Come on, get back in," Dean said as she waved. She smiled at him then got back into the Impala. He got in to and drove back off. "He must like you, because normally he only calls me and Sam 'idjits.'"

"I think it's only 'cause I can whoop your ass." She giggled. He grumbled something about lucky shots.

 **+SPN+Rhee &Dean+SPN+**

"Alright," Dean said waking Rhee from her slumber. "We're checked in." They had just finished killing the vamp and were both ready for some much needed sleep.

"I hope it's two beds," she said.

"Nah, thought we could sleep together," he teased.

"Not on your life," she said as she got out of the car and drug her stuff with her. She followed into to the motel room and dropped her stuff on to the far bed. She pulled out a shirt, a pair of men's basketball shorts plus a razor and toothbrush with paste. "If ya don't mind I'm going to shower first."

"Have at." She jumped with excitement, as he shook his head at her enthusiasm. He had noticed that the only thing that upset this woman was her nightmares and the mentioning of children. But after she told him, about losing her family he understood, she was hiding how she really felt. He turned back to finish ghost and demon proofing the room. He heard the rustle of wings and just knew Castiel was behind him.

Meanwhile inside the bathroom, Rhee had just got done watching herself off. She sighed as she placed the clothes over her clean body. The basketball shorts felt like silk against her freshly shaven legs, and she had always loved the feel of the shirt she had picked out. She felt so good now that she was clean. She always teased her sister about not showering but truth of the matter was she loved showers. She put paste on the brush and brushed her teeth. "Rhee," Dean said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Almost done?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "You can open the door I'm just brushing my teeth." He opened the door and fanned the steam from his face.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"What? I take hot showers." She shrugged. "I don't think you came in here to critic my showering habits. So, what's going on?"

"We have company, and he needs help."

"So case, do you wanna shower first?"

"Yeah, if you left any hot water."

"There's some." She shrugged as he went back into the other room. She finished up and saw Castiel, who looked at her confused.

"Who is this?" Castiel asked. "And where is Sam?"

"I'm Rhiannon Riwitis," she said as she approached him with her hand out for a hand shake. "But friends call me Rhee." He looked at her hand puzzled. She smiled, grabbed his hand putting it into hers and shook his hand.

"I'm Castiel, an angel of the lord," he said.

"I know," she said. He looked down at her shirt and tilted his head in confusion. "What?" Dean cleared his throat and pointed to his own shirt as he walked into the bathroom. She looked down at her shirt and laughed. "S'pose I need need to explain the shirt."

"Why does it say 'waiting for an angel in a trench coat?'" Castiel asked. "As fair as I know I'm the only angel in a trench coat."

"Yes," she said. "In my universe, you are a fictional character. My favorite character from the show Supernatural."

"Why am I your favorite?" Castiel asked "If Sam and Dean is a characters too then why do you like me?"

"Because Castiel," she said. "I can identify with you on a small level." He looked like that explanation confused him more. "I have never felt welcome among normal people. While most of my so called friends were out having sex, I was in my room writing about a better life. Then when I was 20 I rebelled against my parents. I left home with a man that pretended to love me."

"Did your parents forgive you?" Castiel asked, sounding interested.

"Yes," she said. "My sister was the one that took the longest to forgive me." She smiled sadly. "Things are going to get worse before they get better Castiel." She looked up at Castiel trying to show him that she was being honest. "It will get better though. Try to have faith."

"I believe in my father," Castiel said.

"I don't think she meant in god," Dean said, as he came out of the bathroom all showered and changed into new clothes.

"You're right, Dean," she said. "Have faith in your friends, and yourself. Never let anyone take that faith from you." She smiled sweetly at him. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get my things." She bowed her head in respect to him, and went to her stuff. She packed her things with haste.

"Your name," Castiel said.

"What about it?" she asked as she continued.

"You're named after a princess that was spirited away by angels," Castiel said. She giggled.

"And it means 'Divine Ruler' or 'Divine Queen,'" she said.

"Divine," he repeated softly.

"You mean you were named after some princess that angels kidnapped?" Dean asked.

"Not kidnapped, saved," she said. "Legend goes that she was wrongfully imprisoned by a human king, punishment for not bedding him. She was a willful woman that God admired, so he commanded his angels to save her."

"Do you know the name of the angel that saved her?" Dean asked.

"Legend doesn't say," she said. Castiel turned away and blushed, because he knew who had saved her. He was the one that saved the princess, and they looked so similar that it was unnerving. Princess Rhiannon was the first woman that Castiel ever liked in a romantic way, but she was off limits, because she was human and his charge. "Though Mum actually named me after the song, Rhiannon."

"What song?" Castiel asked.

"'Rhiannon' by Fleetwood Mac," she said.

"Know the words?" Dean asked.

"Of course," she said, as she pulled her bag onto her back. "I'll sing it on the way." All three of them piled into the Impala.

"So?" Dean asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"'So?' What?" she asked.

"Gonna sing?" he asked.

"Fine," she said. She started to sing her favorite version of the song. Fleetwood Mac's 'Rhiannon' from the Dance.

Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night and wouldn't you love to love her?  
She rules her life like a bird in flight and who will be her lover?  
All your life you've never seen a woman, taken by the sky.  
Would you stay if she promised you heaven?

Would you even try?

And he says; 'Rhiannon, don't go.'

And he says; 'Rhiannon, stay.'

And he says; 'I still cry out for you don't leave me, don't leave me.'

Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night and wouldn't you love to love her?  
She rules her life like a bird in flight and who will be her lover?  
All your life you've never seen a woman, taken by the sky.  
Would you stay if she promised you heaven?

Would you even try?  
She is like a cat in the dark  
and then she is the darkness  
she rules her life like a fine skylark  
and when the sky is starless.

Once in a million years a lady like her raises

'Oh no, Rhiannon.' Cried but then she's gone.

And your life knows no answer.

Your life knows no answer.

Rhiannon  
Rhiannon  
Rhiannon  
Rhiannon

She rings like a bell through the night and wouldn't you love to love her?  
She rules her life like a bird in flight and who will be her lover?  
All your life you've never seen a woman taken by the wind  
Would you stay if she promised you heaven?  
Would you even try?  
I said 'Would you even try?'

Rhiannon  
Rhiannon  
Rhiannon

Dreams unwind  
Love's a state of mind  
Your dreams unwind  
Love's a state of mind

Your dreams unwind

And still it's hard to find, I know

Your dreams unwind

And it's still a state of mind, I know

Your dreams unwind

And still it's hard to find, I know

Your dreams unwind

And it's still a state of mind, I know

Take me like the wind, child

Take me where the sky, take me now

Take me like the wind, baby

Take me where the sky,

All the same

All the same

All the same

Rhiannon

All the same

All the same

All the same

And he still cries out for her;

'Don't leave me Rhiannon!'

"Beautiful," Castiel said in awe of her.

"1997," she said. "The Dance concert, and album. It's my favorite version." She laid down in the back seat. "If you'll excuse me, I need a few hours." Shortly there after they heard light snoring coming from the back seat. Castiel watched her as she slept.

"She is hot isn't she?" Dean teased.

"What does her temperature have to do with anything?" Castiel asked turning to look at Dean, confused.

"I mean she looks good," Dean clarified. "She's attractive."

"She is pretty," Castiel admitted. "But if you suggesting that she and I have relations, that could never happen." He sounded sad as he said it.

"Why not?" Dean said. "You full on rebelled against heaven, I think you're entitled to a relationship."

"She will die one day," Castiel said. "While I live on."

"So you would deny both of you what you want," Dean said. "Just to protect yourself."

"What about you?" Castiel asked.

"What about me?" Dean asked.

"Why don't you have relations with her?" Castiel asked.

"She isn't my type of girl," Dean said honestly. "Her sister on the other hand, now that is a woman I would love to have in my bed." The sound of whimpering caught Dean's ears. "Do you hear that?" Castiel turned back to see that Rhee was shaking and crying in her sleep. He teleported into the back seat.

"Wake up, Rhiannon," Castiel said. "Wake up!" She still wasn't waking up, so he did the only thing he could think of, he entered her dream.

Upon entering her dreams he could hear two voices screaming in pain. He turned to see Rhee with Jess holding her back.

"Matt!" Rhee screamed. "No! Jenn! Noooo! Why? Katelyn! Angel! Mum! Dad!"

"Let them go, Sis," Jess said, as tears rolled down her face.

"God, save them!" Rhee shouted.

"It was their time," Jess tried to reason with the shaking and screaming Rhee.

"But they were just babies," Rhee said as she turned in her sister's arms and hugged her sister. "Just babies."

"Rhiannon," Castiel said. Suddenly the scene changed to a park with a rocket slide. Rhee turned to see him.

"Castiel," she whispered.

"You family was taken from you," he said sadly.

"Yes," she whispered as she looked away from him. He pulled her chin lightly making her look at him in the eyes.

"They are in heaven," he said. "Protected by the angels."

"I know," she said sadly. "But I miss them. Matt and Jenn were my life." He gave her a soft look, because he understood loss, being an angel he had dealt with it before.

"If you ever need to talk I am here for you," he said.

"Thank you, Castiel," she said, as she hugged him tightly.

"Why are you squeezing me?" he asked.

"I'm hugging you, Castiel," she said. She released him and smiled at him. "I squeeze a bit more than most people, because I was taught to hug with all the emotion I feel." She rubbed her head nervously. "I s'pose it's time I wake up so Dean can stop worrying." He nodded. Rhee disappeared.

"Castiel," said a voice that sounded close to Rhee's but it was more regal. He turned around to see Princess Rhiannon, just as he remembered her. Just like Rhee, long brown hair, sapphire eyes, and thin body that hid the strength she possessed. The biggest difference was that Rhee wore modern clothes, while the princess wore a light blue Celtic dress. "Hello, my dearest Castiel. Fear not, Rhee will not know of this conversation."

"Princess," he said breathlessly. "But how?"

"Rhee, is me," she said. "She is herself but she is also me." He looked farther confused. "When Auriel and I escaped we fled to a different universe. Rhee and Jess's universe. Which reincarnation was possible. So I reincarnated into Rhee."

"So you and Rhee are one?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Yes."

"But why?"

"I can feel a change in you, my dearest Castiel. I think this Dean from Rhee's memories has been good for you."

"You like the new me?"

"Yes. I hope that Rhee and you can be what you and I never could." She faded away and Castiel found himself back in the car with Dean looking concerned.

"What happened?" Dean asked. Rhee woke up at the same time Dean spoke.

"Nightmare," Rhee said. "Castiel helped me through it."

"Call me Cas, please," Castiel said.

"Only if you call me Rhee," she said with a smile.

"Very well, Rhee," Castiel said.

"Ready for me to let you sleep, Dean?" she asked, after noticing the Impala was parked.

"Fine," Dean said begrudgingly. "But one scratch and you'll be the one to buff it out." He got out of the driver's seat and she got out of the back with Castiel. Castiel got into the passenger's seat again, while Dean moved to the back and Rhee took the driver's seat.

 **+SPN+Dean &Rhee&Castiel+SPN+**

Hours later Dean was out in the back seat, and Castiel was shifting nervously. Rhee noticed but said nothing for the first couple hours. "Alright," she said when she finally had enough of his nervousness. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, ah, nothing," Castiel said shifting worse.

"Then stop shifting like that!" she said forcefully but kept her voice low so she didn't wake Dean. Castiel stopped moving. She sighed and continued driving. Shortly there after he started to shift again. "Castiel! What is wrong? Don't tell me nothing this time."

"Something Dean said," he said low.

"What'd he say?" she asked.

"That we should have a relationship," he said quietly, so quietly that she barely heard him.

"Well I like to think that we are friends," she said. "And is a form of relationship."

"I don't think that is what Dean meant."

"I know what he meant. I'm just not ready for something that concrete yet." She sighed. "And don't think for a minute that means it won't ever happen, I just need more time."

"Because of your family?"

"Yeah. You know I've been married twice."

"Twice?"

"Yeah, the first guy was a cheating dick head."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Ah, it's history. But Matt will take a bit more to get over. Even though he made me promise to find love again."

"He sounds like he was an honorable man."

"He was." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I guess I haven't been keeping my end of the promise." She giggled lightly. "He'd probably give me hell for the way I've been acting. All mopey and depressed."

"You don't seem depressed to me. The fact you can talk about him is a sign of healing."

"You know, you're the first person I have been able to talk to about him, other than my sister."

"Dean mentioned you have a sister."

"Her name is Jess. She is a little spit fire." He looked at her confused. "I mean that she is quick to anger and once she is angry she's a raging inferno."

"I know angels like that."

"Every race has 'em." She fell silent as she thought about actions of late. Matt would be disappointed in her to know that she was smoking and drinking heavily again. But what would Castiel think of her smoking, drinking and her past. She swallowed hard, only one way to find out. "Cas, what do you think of me?"

"I just met you but as Dean said you're attractive, and I like talking to you."

"What if I told you that I have done things I'm not proud of?"

"I rebelled against heaven."

"There is a difference between making a stand against injustice and what I did."

"What have you done that is so bad?"

"My first husband, he had me help him make money."

"I don't understand."

"I sold my body because my first husband wanted me too!" It came out a bit harsher than she had intended, and louder. Little did she know Dean had been awake for most of the conversation. "I'm sorry." Tears slipped quietly down her face.

"Have you sought forgiveness?" Castiel asked.

"Yes," she said in a tiny broken voice. "But I don't think anyone should forgive me for it."

"You were forced," Castiel said.

"But I liked it," she said, sounding more broken by the second. "I liked the attention the other men gave me, because my first husband wasn't giving me any."

"Then it's not your fault," Dean interjected. "He wasn't man enough for you, so you looked for a man that would. Selling yourself wasn't a choice."

"I believe Dean has a point," Castiel said.

"Alright enough 'chick flick' moments," she said as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I wanna change and I see a bar ahead."

"I could use a drink," Dean said. She pulled the Impala into the bar and they got out, she got her bag. "I just noticed the symbols on your bag." He took her bag from her and flipped it around looking at every inch. "Devil traps, Angel banishing, wait what's this one?"

"Angel warding," she said, as she saw which symbol he as pointing at.

"Even Anasazi symbols," Dean said. "Your bag is warded again all manner of monster."

"Not the propose," she said. "It's just a bag to me."

"That bag is like Fort Knox here," Dean said as he handed it back. "Will you put this in there?" He handed her his Dad's journal, when she saw what he was handing her, her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dean said. "That bag can keep it save, and you choose to follow me."

"Thanks," she said as she took the book. "This means a lot to me."

"Your welcome," Dean said as he shrugged. "I guess." She opened the side of the bag and gently put the book inside. She ran into the bar, not waiting for the boys to follow her. She asked the bartender where the bathroom was and dashed off in the direction that he pointed to. She smirked when she found her dress. She pulled her wallet out and looked at the amount of money inside, which was about a hundred bucks. That's when she made up her mind, she would sing for their supper. She giggled as she put the dress and a bra on.

The dress was her favorite, Jess had bought it shortly after they left Indiana. It was cotton, but the finest grade of cotton. The cut complemented her body without being slutty. It was a simple black sleeveless dress, that hung to every curve. She added a little bit of make up, just enough to complement her face and not ruin the simplicity of the dress. Then she looked at her straight hair and frowned. It was brown, long, straight and in her opinion, boring. So she took some hair clips, and some hair ties, putting it up into a neat bun. She finished her look with some wedges, only about half an inch tall. She shoved everything back inside and exited the woman's restroom. She could instantly tell she had her look right because men were wolf calling and staring with lust filled eyes. She walked straight to Castiel and Dean.

"Hey, guys," she said with a smile.

"Rhee?" Dean asked. "I know you were attractive, but this is- Wow!"

"Thank you, Dean," she said with a warm smile. She looked over at Castiel, who looked much like a deer in headlights. "You all right, Cas?" Castiel just continued to stare at her. Dean laughed.

"Relax Cas," Dean said.

"Anyway," she said. "I'm going to go sing, which is why I'm dressed like this."

"Sing?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," she said. "They have a stage, and I sing rather well, so I thought that I could earn us some money."

"Alright," Dean said. She handed him her back and walked over to the bartender.

"I want to sing on your stage," she told the bartender.

"I can't pay you anything," he said.

"That's fine as long as I can have 75% of the tips I get," she said.

"Seems fair," he said as she extended her hand for him to shake. After shaking his hand she walked over to the stage and tested the sound system, and found an old guitar back stage. She smiled as she pulled it from back stage and stood in the middle of the stage.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Rhee and I'm going to sing to you, and if you like my singing please give all tips to the man over there in the leather jacket." She pointed to Dean. "This is my acoustic cover of The Who's Behind Blue Eyes."

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad one  
To be the sad one  
Behind blue eyes

No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you

No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool

If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad one  
To be the sad one  
Behind blue eyes

When she finished, grown men were in tears, and Dean held a ton of cash. She smiled at the crowd that clapped and cheered her name. "Thank you," she said. She looked over at the bartender who also had tears in his eyes. She walked to Dean.

"Damn girl," Dean said. "That was the best cover I've ever heard of that song."

"Thanks, Dean," she said. She turned to Castiel. "Did you like it?"

"I think any song you sing I would like," Castiel said.

"Awe, that's sweet," she said. "Thanks." She turned back to Dean. "So how much did I make?"

"1,203 dollars, and 2 cents," Dean said.

"Whoa," she said.

"I know," Dean said.

"Well, I promised the bartender 25% so," she said then stopped to think. "We owe him 300 dollars and 75 cents."

"Did you just do that in your head?" Dean asked, impressed.

"No, I have an invisible calculator," she snapped at him. Castiel gave her a confused look. "Of course I did it in my head! Give me the money we owe him." He handed her the exact amount, and she took it from him and paid the bartender. She then disappeared into the bathroom again. Shortly there after sporting jeans, a tee shirt with a jacket on, and a pair of combat boots. Make up still on and hair free flowing again. "Thanks again guys." Dean and Castiel got up and stood by the door.

"Ready?" Dean asked when she got close to them. "Or are you going to give your adoring fans an encore?" She elbowed him as she passed him headed out the door.

"I am unsure," Castiel said. "But I think she is ready to leave."

"I got that," Dean said sounding winded. Castiel gave him an odd look. "She hit the breadbasket."

 **+SPN+Dean &Rhee&Castiel+SPN+**

After hours back on the road, Rhee had lost track of how many, they finally arrive in Waterville, Maine. On the way into town they stopped at a gas station so Dean could change into his FBI attire. And it was also decided that she would sit this one out until she had a proper suit of her own, so they dropped her off at an abandoned house. She sat in the front room by herself listening to random music, mostly by Supertramp, while letting her mind wander. She had always thought Supertramp was good thinking music.

She thought what Matt would think of her current situation. She laughed to herself, thinking he would call her a silly woman for even thinking about endangering herself like she was. He cared about her well being more than anyone. Then thoughts shifted to what her parents would think. Which they would probably support her and even join her, with guns blazing. And then she wondered what they and Jenn would think of Castiel. She laughed to herself again, because as she thought on it Jenn would have hugged him. Matt would be jealous. While her mother would tell him she was honored to meet him, and her father would get on his soap box about how angels are suppose to act.

Her thoughts shifted fully to Castiel, and the little things she noticed about him. Like his fierce desire to protect what he holds dear. His mercy. His voice. His body... She shook her head and tried to clear the thought from her mind, but much to her dismay she couldn't and the thought was making her desire him. She sighed, and jumped when her music cut out and her phone, which is how she'd been listening to music, rang. She looked at the ID and saw it was Jess. "Sis!" Rhee said as she answered the phone. "Thank god!"

"Why what's wrong?" Jess asked hurriedly. "Did Dean hurt you? Because I swear hot or not I will end him!"

"No, Shorty," Rhee said with a light laugh. "He dropped me off so he and Cas could go investigate something. Pretending to be a fed is more convincing without someone waiting for them in the car."

"Cas? Wait, isn't that the angel in a trench coat?

"Yeah."

"Wait, a minute! You're alone?! Did you tell Dean how dangerous it is to leave you alone?!"

"No, but I'm fine. Just been sitting here thinking."

"Thinking?! Where are you? I'm coming for you."

"I'll be fine."

"Sis!"

"Really, I'm fine."

"What were you thinking about?"

"What the family would think of me, hunting. Then what they'd think of Cas."

"Why?"

"Because I think he has a thing for me."

"How bad of a thing? Angel from Buffy? Or Jacob Black?"

"Angel, has a thing but fears it growing into something more, because he is an immortal being and I'm just an unimportant human."

"You listen here! Any man or angel would be lucky to be yours!"

"But that isn't the worst part, Sis."

"You have a thing for him too."

"You know me too well."

"Sis, all I can tell you is go with the flow."

"How did you get so wise?" Rhee snickered.

"Shut it."

"I love you, Sis."

"Love you too. Now go woo the socks of that angel in a trench coat." Rhee blushed at her sister's comment.

"Wait, why'd you call?"

"To check on you. See ya, Sis."

"Thanks, Shorty." Rhee hung up the phone. She took a deep cleansing breath, as Dean came barreling through the door. "You think you could've made anymore noise? I don't think the West coast heard you!"

"Ha, ha," he said flatly. "Very funny. Here." He walked to her and handed her a take out bag. "It's nothing special but it should do."

"Thanks," she said as she accepted the bag and opened it to find a medium fry and a cheeseburger. She carefully pulled back the foil that contained the cheeseburger he had gotten her, she saw that it had shredded lettuce, ranch, mayo, bacon, and pickles on it. "How'd you know?"

"I called Sam and asked Jess what you liked," he said. She nodded then took a bite and moaned.

"That good?" he teased. She simply nodded and continued eating the burger. "Dad's journal still in your bag?" She nodded again with mouth full of burger, and gestured to her bag for him to 'have at.' He got the journal out of her bag, and started reading it. Right as she stuffed the last bite of her burger into her mouth Castiel reappeared, scaring her causing her to jump and choke on the food in her mouth. A roar of laughter erupted from Dean.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked with great concern for his newest...ally. Ally was the right word...right? Dean laughed harder and Castiel gave Dean a confused look. As she tried to swallow the food without killing herself. She motioned for Dean to hand her his beer, he calmed down and handed her the beer. She took a swig and made a 'yuck' face that made Dean start laughing again.

"Oh, god!" she said in disgust. "Beer is vile!" She handed his beer back to him, as he took it he gave her a disgusted look.

"Beer isn't that bad once you get used to it," Dean said.

"I have no intention on 'getting used' to it," she said. "I will however buy myself some Rum and Coke."

"Ah, Rum and Coke girl," Dean said. All the while Castiel stood in the same spot he had arrived in. She looked over and smiled at Castiel.

"I'm fine, Cas," she said. "You just surprised me, while I had a mouth full of food."

"I'm glad that you are fine," Castiel said. Did he just say he was glad? He sighed at himself.

"Anyway," Dean said as Castiel moved closer to Rhee. "Where've you been?"

"Jerusalem," Castiel responded.

"How was it?" Dean asked.

"Arid," Castiel said as he sat an old jug onto the table.

"Holy oil," she said. "Sweet."

"How did you-" Castiel began but remembered that she was from a world that was farther ahead than they were, and that it was a show. He frowned at the thought. Is that all she thought of them? As characters in a show?

"Holy oil?" Dean asked.

"It's rare," Rhee explained. "Very rare, and special." Dean gave her at confused look. "Think of it as salt to demons." Castiel felt insulted but stayed silent. "Put holy oil in a circle and light it on fire and angel trap. However getting the angel in the circle is the hard part."

"So we trap him," Dean said. "Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?"

"No, harder," Castiel said, as he sat down, at the table across from Rhee.

"It's more like trying to catch lightening on top of the Chrysler building in the middle of a downpour," she said. Castiel's eyebrow rose.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Dean asked, ignoring Rhee.

"You do," Castiel replied.

"What about Rhee?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "Get to see 'em again so I'll be fine."

"Well, last night on Earth," Dean said. "You two have plans?"

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly," Castiel said.

"Come on, anything?" Dean asked. "Booze, women?" Castiel looked away from Dean with an uncomfortable look on Castiel's face. "You have been with women before. Right? Or an angel, at least?" Castiel rubbed the back of his neck and didn't respond. "You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?"

"I've never had occasion, okay?" Castiel said.

"Don't tell me you're a virgin," Dean said as he looked at Rhee.

"Oh, yeah," she said sarcastically. "I'm the virgin Mary." Dean gave her a confused look and Castiel looked like he was going to say something so she followed up with. "I told you I was once a mother."

"That's right," Dean said as he remembered that she had told him. "Well you should fix his problem." He nodded to Castiel.

"No offense Castiel, but no," she said. Castiel didn't know why but he felt both relieved and disappointed. "I only make love to people I'm dating or married too."

"Wait," Dean said. "'People?' Do you mean to tell me that your in to chick too?"

"Yeah," she said shrugging like it was no big deal. "I like both sexes but I prefer men." Dean looked pleasantly surprised.

"I'd 've never guessed," Dean said. Rhee looked lost in thought for a moment then stood up, walked over to Castiel. She smiled at him sweetly, which he returned her smile but his was nervous.

"Though I'm not willing to sleep with you because I respect my body," she started. "I will at the very least give you a better first kiss." She leaned down and placed her lips gently to his. At first he didn't respond, but when she slipped her tongue across his bottom lip, it was like a switch flipped in his head. He laced his fingers into her long brown hair pulling her closer to him, she gasped as he took control of the kiss. Their tongues dances and she moaned at the feeling. The only reason she pulled back was because she required air.

"Wow," Dean said. "I think I need a cold shower now." He walked out of the room. She giggled at the fact he was walking oddly.

"What's wrong with Dean?" Castiel asked.

"I think our kiss turned him on," she said, but Castiel still looked confused. "We humans are still somewhat primal, and seeing two people kiss like we did sometimes can make another needy, or jealous."

"So our kiss made him 'needy' and you found this amusing?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I need to sleep. Come sleep with me."

"I do not require sleep."

"Well I do, and I don't wanna sleep alone tonight. Please humor me and lay beside me." He nodded and she took him to a mattress that was left behind in the house, where she laid down with him. He on instinct wrapped his arms around her, and that is how she fell asleep.

 **+SPN+Dean &Rhee&Castiel+SPN+**

"Rhee," Castiel said softly. "It is time to awaken." She shifted softly and grabbed him, yanking him back into the bed with her. She held him like a life line. She hadn't had such a pleasant night's sleep since the fire and with him at her side she had that, so she was reluctant to give that up. "Rhiannon, we have to capture Raphael."

"No, Raph can burn in hell," she mumbled, gripping him tighter. "Not gonna get up."

"Rhiannon," he said her name tenderly. He understood why she wanted to stay but he needed her at his side for this. Why he felt that he needed her, she couldn't understand but the fact remained he needed her there. "Please."

"Alright," she said. She couldn't deny him. He was acting different but she was relishing in the differences. "Let me get dressed." He nodded, slipped out of her hands, and then out the door. She stretched, her back popped and pulled her phone from her pocket. She loaded the music app, pulling up Dr. Feelgood. She needed more pep to her step. She stood, swaying to the music as she changed clothes. If she was going to temp the fates, she was going dress the part. She pulled her hair up into a high pony tail, put on a black tee that said; 'Lead me not to temptation... Oh, hell who am I kidding. Follow me, I know a shortcut,' with a pair of blue jeans, topped off with a black pair of Converse and a blue denim jacket. She turned the music off, slipped the phone back into her pocket, and exited the room, only to run straight into Castiel.

"Ow," she said as she feel back to the ground. He turned to look at her, seemly unaffected by her running straight into him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a great deal of concern in his voice and on his face.

"Peachy," she said as he offered her a hand. She grasped his hand and felt a shock that ran through her entire body settling just south of her stomach. She blushed and let him help her up. "Thanks." She hurried to see where Dean was, leaving Castiel in the hall with a confused look on his face.

"Hey," she said as she found Dean chugging a beer in the front room.

"Hey, Cas said you were hard to wake up," he said.

"Well I haven't had a nightmare free night in a long time," she said. "It was so nice that I wanted to stay in bed."

"I understand that," he said.

"We should hurry," Castiel said, with his business face back on. She sighed. She mentally hit herself, because she was slightly upset that he lost the emotion that he had last night and this morning, but it was her fault that he had. They piled into the Impala, drove to Saint John's hospital.

"I'll stay here," she said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I know the plan," she said. "And Castiel has you for back up." She flashed him a warm smile before he shrugged.

"Suit yourself," Dean said.

"If you need me pray," Castiel said. "I will answer."

"No prob, bob," she said with a grin on her face.

"My name is not Bob," Castiel said with a frown.

"It's an expression," Dean said. "She knows your name."

"Oh," Castiel said.

"You boys be careful," she said.

"You too," Dean said, before they got out of the car. She pulled her phone out the moment that the men were in the hospital. Dialed her sister's number, and waited.

"Hello?" Jess answered sounding like she had just woke up.

"Oh, my God, Sis!" Rhee exclaimed. "I think I fucked up, big time!"

"Whoa, whoa," Jess said, now sounding fully awake because of Rhee's outburst. "Slow down, and start at the beginning."

"I kissed Casl," Rhee said.

"Was it good?" Jess asked.

"It was amazing," Rhee said dreamily, but shook her head trying to get her back on topic. "But that's not the point! I kissed him, then asked him to sleep with me."

"Woo, look at you Sis," Jess teased.

"Damn it, Sis!" Rhee exclaimed. "I didn't have sex with him! Even though Dean said we should."

"Wait," Jess said. "Dean told you to have sex with a man you have the hots for and you said 'no?' I see so much wrong with that picture." Then she started to cough; "Idiot."

"Sis," Rhee said. "You know my rule."

"Which is a fucking stupid rule!" Jess exclaimed.

"Well, I'm thinking about braking it for him," Rhee said.

"You should," Jess said. "Even someone as crazy as you deserves some happiness." Rhee sighed heavily. "I mean it, Sis."

"I know," Rhee said.

"If Cas is as good of a person you told me, than you should jump at the chance," Jess said.

"But Sis," Rhee started but was cut off.

"But nothing!" Jess exclaimed. "You have kicked your own ass since the day of the fire! You didn't start the damn fire! It was an accident! A horrible accident! Which was not your fault! So get your head out of you ass and work up the courage to move on with your life!"

"Take your own damn advise!" Rhee yelled at the phone. "You have been just as miserable as me!"

"Bullshit!" Jess shouted. "I have been mourning, while you've been blaming yourself!" Rhee opened her mouth to deny or counter, but stopped because Jess continued. "I know you! I know you better than anyone on this Earth! So don't you dare lie to me and say that you aren't still blaming yourself! Because if you weren't you wouldn't have called me!" Rhee sighed because even though it hurt to hear, Jess had a point. Rhee still blamed herself for the death of her family.

"Do you think they forgive me?" Rhee asked.

"Aerith, Sis," Jess said. "Aerith."

"Right, Aerith," Rhee said. "Thanks, Sis." Rhee hung up the phone. She knew what Jess had meant by Aerith. She meant that their family never blamed her. Because Aerith had once told Cloud; 'I never blamed you, not once. You came for me. That's all that matters.' And; 'Dilly dally, shilly shally! Isn't it time you did the forgiving?' Could Rhee do it? Could she forgive herself for the death of her family? It had been an accident, but she felt like she could've, and should've done something to prevent it.

 **+SPN+Rhee &Dean&Castiel+SPN+**

She sat in the Impala, just thinking, but as she thought she began to cry. This was how the boys found her when they came back that night, silently crying in the back seat of the Impala. "What wrong?" Dean asked. She looked at him, her usual bright blue eyes were dull and almost lifeless. He knew the look, he had worn it many times. It was a look of guilt and self loathing.

"Nothing," she said as she looked away. "Let's go." Dean nodded and got into the car. Castiel followed suit. They drove back to the house.

"Well, that's a day I'll never get back," Dean said, as they walked into the house. Castiel stiffened.

"Dean, wait," Castiel commanded. He put his hand up to stop Dean from going any farther into the house. Rhee stood on her tip toes to look over their shoulders, to see Raphael with his electric wings shocking everything around him.

"Castiel," Raphael said.

"Raphael," Castiel returned his greeting with a bit of anger to his voice. Dean moved a bit closer and so did Castiel, while Rhee moved with Castiel. She wasn't hiding, she was preventing herself from shooting her mouth off.

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive," Dean teased as he moved closer to the cooler he kept his beer in. "All you do is black out the room."

"And the Eastern Seaboard," Raphael said with a small amount of pride. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you and your girlfriend here and now." She clenched her teeth together in an attempt to keep calm, but she knew it wouldn't last long. Though she couldn't remember everything that happened now, she did remember how this event made her feel.

"Or maybe you're full of crap," Dean said. "Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas and her back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean." He ended his rant with a small wave.

"I know who you are," Raphael said. "And now, thanks to him, I know where you are."

"You won't kill him," Castiel said. "You wouldn't dare."

"But I will take him to Micheal," Raphael said.

"Well then," Dean said as he grabbed a beer. "Sounds terrifying. It does." He used the fire place to open the beer. "But, uh, hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you." He then turned around to drink the beer.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?" Raphael said. Dean's face was one of pure fear. But he put on a sarcastic smile and turned back to face Raphael.

"Yeah," Dean said. "That was, that was fucking hilarious."

"Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination," Raphael said.

"Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing," Dean said.

"What?" Raphael said in a board tone.

"We knew you were coming you stupid asshole!" Rhee exclaimed as she lit her lighter and threw it at the fire. Dean had his lighter out and ready, at the same time she threw her's.

"Now how are you gonna light your cigarettes?" Dean asked.

"I'm out," she replied.

"Oh," Dean said.

"Where is he?" Castiel asked point blank.

"God?" Raphael asked. "Haven't you heard? He's dead, Castiel."

"No," Castiel said.

"But there is no other explanation," Raphael said. "He's gone for good."

"I don't believe you," Rhee said before Castiel could speak.

"Believe what you will," Raphael said.

"I agree with Rhiannon," Castiel said.

"Oh!" Raphael exclaimed. "I thought her soul felt familiar. It is good to see you, Princess Rhiannon."

"Whoa!" she said. "I ain't no princess. I just share her name."

"So Castiel hasn't told you," Raphael said with a grin.

"Man I thought I was the one with attention problems," she said. "Back on topic. Where is God?"

"He's dead," Raphael repeated. "Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?"

"Yes," she said firmly, surprising everyone in the room. "God is the creator of free will. He wants everyone to have free will."

"How do you, a human, know what God wants?" Raphael said with venom.

"Because," she said with love in her voice. "He loves everyone so much he wanted to give them choice, but some times that means messing things up."

"What do you know!?" Raphael bellowed, and the storm outside got worse.

"I was once a mother," she said. "I loved my daughter with all of my being. She was my life, but I had to let her fall a lot so she would learn. But you, angels were so attracted to Daddy's skirt that he had to leave to teach you to fly on your own." Even though he knew he couldn't Raphael still tried to kill Rhee from inside the Holy Fire circle. "Raphael, you know my words to be true. Any good parent lets their child get scraped and bumped, so they learn. What have you learned?" She walked away. Castiel and Dean followed shortly after.

 **+SPN+Dean &Rhee&Castiel+SPN+**

They hadn't spoken since Raphael. Rhee sat in the back just staring out the window, her stare was blank and lifeless. Not even singing with Dean's music like she usually did. Dean and Castiel were concerned but both said nothing, not wanting to invoke the wrath of the tiny woman in the back. "You okay?" Dean asked Castiel, who also had been deep in thought. Castiel didn't say anything. "Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little something about missing fathers."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"I mean there were times when I was looking for my dad when all logic said that he was dead," Dean said. "But I knew in my heart he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas, what do you believe?"

"I believe the same as Rhiannon," Castiel said, which made Rhee smile a bit but it quickly faded.

"Good," Dean said. "Then go find him."

"What about you two?" Castiel asked.

"We have each other," Dean replied, he flashed a smile to the rear view mirror. But she wasn't paying any attention to the front of the car. So his smile faded.

"Even without your family?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah," Dean left it at that, and Castiel flew off.


	3. Free to be Jess and Me

Chapter 3

Free to be Jess and Me

By: Izzy

Jess and Sam that been driving for a long time. Switching who was driving off and on. They drove until they got to a motel in Garber, Oklahoma. "Why the hell do you wanna stop here?" she asked with a hit of disgust in her voice.

"It is a place I haven't been before," he replied simply.

"I'm sure there are lots of places you haven't been before in a town or city with a better name that Garber. It sounds like something my sister would use to insult someone." He laughed.

"Come on, let's get a room."

"Rooms."

"What?"

"I want my own room, unless we can find a room that's like an apartment."

"I think they have those kinds of rooms here." They got a room that was like an apartment with two rooms inside. As she unpacked her things, including her rifle under the bed, he burned his fake IDs so no one would find them. She finished at the same time that he finished burning the IDs.

"We should get jobs. I have a fare amount of money but it won't last with the price of this room."

"I agree." She sighed as she walked out of the motel room, expecting him to follow. Which he did. He started to go to the car.

"I haven't had many jobs, but I think we could find jobs a bit better if we walk."

"What makes you say that?" He turned around to look at her.

"Sis said that job hunting is easier if you are walking, you notice more taking the slow path."

"I guess you have a point." They walked into the heart of the town, and found that a bar was hiring a waitress and busboy.

"This bar looks familiar."

"How so?"

"I don't know." They walk in, the moment the bartender sees Jess, the bartender grabbed her gun and trained it on Jess.

"I don't know what manner of trick this is, but it ain't funny!" the bartender exclaimed in anger.

"Whoa," he said.

"Bar-bar?" Jess asked. "It's Jess, Bar-bar."

"I don't know no 'Jess,'" Bar-bar said. "But tell me why the hell do you look like my best friend Kayla!" Jess grumbled.

"I'm her twin sister," Jess responded without missing a beat.

"She didn't have a twin," Bar-bar countered.

"We were separated at birth," Jess said. "I only found out a year before she died. She told me about you, so much so I feel like I know you personally." She knew she was taking a big risk, but she had to as Rhee would say 'roll the dice.'

"Separated at birth?" Bar-bar asked.

"Yeah," Jess said. "My half-brother and I need a job, and Kayla told me that if I ever found myself in town and in need of a job you were the one to come to."

"I could use a busboy and a waitress," Bar-bar said. "Since your Kayla's family, you're hired. You start tomorrow night, you get to close up." She looked at Sam. "What's your name son?"

"Keith," he lied.

"See you tomorrow, Jess, Keith," Bar-bar said. They walked out leaving the bar.

"I can't believe she fell for that," Jess said. "Is everyone in this world that trusting and gullible?" Sam nodded.

"Most believe Dean's stupid names," he said.

"True."

"Wait, I didn't think watched 'Supernatural' with Rhee."

"I didn't, I watched with my dad and he stopped half way through season 4 which was when you met Castiel."

"So last year."

"So I'm not too far behind in knowledge."

"Not too far." He stopped walking as he realized. "Wait, that means you know about every monster out there."

"Yeah." She kept walking, and with his long legs he caught up rather quickly.

"I'm surprised that you're here with me."

"I killed innocents." She sighed. "I'm not ready for the life."

"I understand that."

 **+SPN+Jess &Sam+SPN+**

Jess waited the tables like a pro, and Sam bust tables like he had done it before. Jess got her rear slapped a few times that night which made Bar-bar angry, so angry she would threaten to kick the jerks out. Jess and Sam took their break together when the bar was nearly barren. "So, gonna tell me why you were calling my name in your sleep?" Jess asked, on their break.

"Not you," he said. "A different Jess."

"Your girl?"

"Yeah. I had the most vivid dream about her last night."

"I heard." He blushed. "Don't worry about it."

"Did I keep you up?"

"Nah, take a lot more than dream sex to bother me."

"So I didn't keep you up but something else did."

"Don't worry about me."

"You called me your half-brother, so what kind of brother would I be if I didn't worry about my little sister."

"Sorry, I'm the big sister."

"Your tiny! You can't possibly be older than me."

"I'm 26."

"So am I. May 2nd."

"January 23rd."

"By a few months. Your birthday is a day before Dean's. Wait how old is your sister?"

"32. March 26th if you wanted to know."

"She's older than Dean." He laughed.

"How much older?"

"About two years."

"So a year and 10 months."

"Impressive."

"A, thank you. But we'd better get back in, the drinks aren't going to serve themselves."

"Right." They went back to work. That his how their days went for a whole month, well they got calls from their siblings every once in a while. They grew closer and closer, they were like real brother and sister by the end of the month. But then the storms and demon sighting happened. Sam called Bobby in an attempt to get someone on it. She noticed a sadness in Sam after talking to Bobby. She tried her best to be there for him, but she also knew that somethings you have to get over on your own.

 **+SPN+Sam &Jess+SPN+**

"Hey, Sam!" a man shouted as he came into the bar a few nights later. Sam ignored him. "Sam."

"Sam?" Bar-bar teased. "What happened to Keith?" Sam put down the tray he was busing and looked at her.

"What?" Sam asked. She pointed to the man that came in and his two friends.

"They called you Sam," she said.

"Samuel's his middle name," Jess said. "Our parents fought about the name. So they named him both names." Bar-bar nodded and went back to doing what she had been doing. "I'll get them some drinks Sam." Sam nodded. Jess bought four beers and a Code Red Mountain Dew. She took all five drinks to the table Sam and the other men were at and sat down. The men gave her a confused as she passed out the drinks. "So, what's up?"

"You can speak freely in front of Jess," Sam said. "She knows about what you do, what I used to do."

"Yup," she said. "Hell, my sister is with Dean right now."

"Your sister hunts?" the man asked.

"Yeah," she said as she took a drink. "I'm Jess, by the way."

"Jim," the first man said.

"Reggie," another said.

"Steve," the last one said.

"Nice," Jess said sounding board. "Now why are you here?"

"Bobby called," Tim said.

"And?" Sam asked.

"You were right," Tim said. "Major demon block party going on."

"What are they up to?" she asked.

"Don't know yet," Steve said.

"Bobby told us you were off limits," Reggie said. "That true?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "That's right."

"What about you, sweetheart?" Steve asked with a wink.

"Just cause you called me sweetheart," she said. "No."

"Come on," Steve said as he grabbed her shoulder, and squeezed hard.

"Don't touch her," Sam warned.

"Didn't know she was your woman," Steve said. She scoffed and stormed off, because she knew if she didn't leave then there would be bloodshed. She didn't want to lose her job, or break Bar-bar's bar.

"You alright?" Sam asked as he come up behind her.

"Fine," she said. "I just didn't want to kill them." He laughed, not because he didn't believe her, it was more because he knew she could. If Rhee could whoop Dean then Jess could take out the likes of Steve. He knew because Rhee told Jess about it and Jess told him. He didn't think he was going to stop laughing.

"Well, Bar-bar said you could have the night off, I'll close up. She saw Steve put his hand on you, and told me to tell you not to argue just to let me take you home."

"Good ol' Bar-bar." She smiled lightly.

"Let's get you home." She nodded and they walked back to the motel.

"I'll be fine on my own."

"Come on, Bar-bar will kick my ass if I let you go on your own."

"Tell her I was stubborn and just stormed off without you."

"Okay." He gave her a small hug before going back into the bar. She walked slowly, and not back to the motel they called home. She didn't want to go back there quite yet. So she headed to a park that they had gone to on their day off. She enjoyed her time with Sam, but she worried about Rhee. Rhee was hurting badly, Jess could feel it in her bones. She didn't know why but ever since they had gotten to this universe, Jess's abilities had gotten stronger.

Just the other day she had cut her hand wide open, and she willed it to heal. It was strange, and she didn't tell anyone that it happened. She didn't want to worry Sam or Rhee. Another ability she noticed with that she was stronger than she had ever been, mind you she had always been stronger than most woman her size but this was border lining superhuman. The last thing she had noticed was that her skin was more sensitive to touch, which also made her balance better. Maybe this world was-

"Jess!" she heard Tim's voice, breaking her train of thought. She spun around and saw Tim and Reggie coming at her. "Come with us back to the bar."

"Why?" she asked. "And where's the dirt bag that touched me?"

"None of your-" Reggie started but Tim raised a hand to stop him from talking.

"He isn't here right now," Tim said. She looked at him with a skeptic look on her face. "We just need you to come back to the bar with us."

"And if I still refuse?" she asked. Reggie pulled out a knife and charged her. She side stepped to avoid it. Reggie turned and slashed at her with the knife, she dodged the knife but she wasn't paying attention to Tim, who grabbed her from behind. She elbowed him in the nose, effectively breaking it. Tim cried out in pain, and let go of her. Reggie took the opportunity to stab her in the leg. She dropped to her knees and hissed in pain. Reggie pulled her to her feet, pulled his belt off to wrap it around her leg, then made her walk back to the bar with them. She glared at Reggie the whole way. And cussed under her breath the whole way, because with them there she couldn't heal herself without Sam finding out about it.

Tim went in first, and she took that opportunity to try and flee. He just gripped her tighter. She hissed as she was drug into the bar. "Jess!" Sam exclaimed. Reggie pulled out the knife he had stabbed her with and held it too her neck. "Just take it easy, okay? Put the knife down." Reggie put the knife onto the bar. "It's true. What the demon, it's all true."

"Keep going," Tim said.

"Why?" Sam asked. "You gonna hate me any less? Am I gonna hate myself any less? What do you want?"

"I wanna here you say it," Tim said.

"I did it," Sam said. "I started the apocalypse." Tim pulled out a vial of red liquid. "What's that?"

"What do you think it is?" Tim asked. "It's go juice Sammy boy."

"Get that away from me," Sam said.

"Away from you it's for you," Tim said. "I want you to drink it and hulk out on the demons that killed my best friend."

"You're insane," Sam spat. Jess took the opportunity to get free, she flung her head back and broke Reggie's nose. She turned around, punching Reggie in the stomach. Reggie fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Pussy," Jess spat. She turned back to see that Sam had knocked Tim out.

"So you broke his nose too?" Sam asked as he pointed at Tim.

"Yeah," she said with a shrug.

"Not bad," Sam said. She shrugged again and drug Reggie out to their truck which they had parked outside, Sam followed with Tim. They threw the unconscious men into the bed of the truck. "You're bleeding!"

"Been bleeding," she said.

"Let's get you patched up," Sam said with a nod to the bar. Once inside he grabbed some whiskey, a needle, a few towels, and the first aid kit. He walked back to the table she sat at.

"Give me that," she said as he got close enough for her to rip the bottle of whiskey from his hand. She chugged a good portion of the bottle and grimaced a bit.

"If you didn't like it then why'd you take it?" Sam asked with a small laugh.

"Needed something to numb the pain," she said.

"Good thing they used the belt when they did, otherwise you would have lost a lot more blood than this." He ripped her pants open at the cut, and cleaned it with a damp towel.

"Yeah, give props to the psychos that did this to me." She hissed as he rubbed the rough towel over the open wound. She took another swig of the whiskey.

"Pore some here." She pored a bit on her wound and hissed loudly. He held her leg in place as she drank more whiskey. "Slow down, your going to make yourself drunk."

"Don't care." He threaded the needle and made the first poke. She cried out in pain as the needle entered her skin. She drank more whiskey to ease the pain of the needle. He pulled it through and made the next poke. She hissed and glared daggers at him. This was almost as pain full as the surgery she had gone through at 16...almost.

"Finished." He removed the belt, and cleaned up around her. She was drunk. She groaned in pain and annoyance because of the pain. "I'll carry you back to the motel."

"Not baby!"

"But you're not in any shape to argue with me."

"Not gonna carry me! Only hubby."

"Fine, I'll get the car and come get you."

"No! I walk." He groaned at the stubbornness of the tiny woman. He finished cleaning up all the blood in the bar. He helped her up and she pushed him away, only to stumble a bit. He went to catch her but she pushed him away again. "I do it!"

"Fine." He sighed as he walked behind her, she stumbled out the door and into the street. He pulled her back lightly and she pulled away once she realized that he had grabbed her.

"No help!" She stumbled down the sidewalk. She started to drift to into the street again, so he give her a light tug on her arm to let her know she was drifting into the street. She corrected herself and stumbled down the street some more. After a few more times of her drifting off into the street and him helping her back to the sidewalk, they finally made it back to the motel. She stumbled in and barely made it to her bed. She giggled as he helped take off her shoes.

"I'll call Rhee and let her know that you were stabbed."

"No, no, no, no, no. I tell her. She freak." She rolled over just enough so she could reach her phone. He sighed and left to get himself ready for bed. She pulled her phone out and with the alcohol in her system, she couldn't read the tiny letters. So she pushed for it to call the last person that she talked to which had been Rhee.

"Hello?" a gruff obviously male voice answered.

"Who dis?" she asked.

"Dean," the gruff voice responded. "Who is this?"

"Hehe, the hot brother," she said. "It Jess silly." She giggled.

"Did you drunk dial me?" Dean asked.

"Not drunk."

"I think you are."

"I ever told you're really hot?"

"No. But I like to think I am."

"Hehe. Wish bed you."

"Jess, what happened to you?" Rhee's concerned voice came from the background.

"Buzz kill," Jess said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Got stab," Jess said. "But broke noses." She erupted in a fit of giggles.

"You got stabbed?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Nah, deal," Jess said. "Hunters stab, but broke noses. Sam danger."

"Sam's in danger?" he asked sounding slightly worried.

"No," Jess said.

"She means Sam was in danger," Rhee said.

"So smart, Sis," Jess said.

"Now I know she is shit faced," Rhee said.

"Have good points," Jess said.

"I hope your not at the hospital with how drunk you are," Rhee said.

"Motel," Jess said.

"Did you get stitched up?" he asked.

"Sam sow like girl," Jess giggled. Rhee and Dean erupt into a fit of laughter. "Fight like one too."

"Sis, you should sleep off the alcohol," Rhee said.

"Sleep good," Jess said. "Not told you me."

"What?" he asked.

"She meant, she isn't going to bed 'cause I told her," Rhee said.

"Oh," he said. "Goodnight, Beautiful."

"Ni' Sexy," Jess said. She couldn't even remember if she hung up, the only thing she knew was sleep was calling, and who was she to deny her body a few hours sleep.

 **+SPN+Jess &Sam+SPN+**

Jess woke up the next morning with a ringing in her ears, and a large pain in both her head and her leg. She groaned as she moved to get out of bed, only to see that she had ruined good sheets. She hoped the owner didn't want her to pay for them. She sat at the edge of the bed, looked over at the nightstand, on it was a letter, glass of water, and a bottle of pain killers. She smiled as she took a few of the pain killers, then read the letter.

Dear Jess,

I had another vivid dream and found out why I have been having these dreams. Lucifer has been giving me these dreams, because I am his true vessel. I don't want to be his vessel, so I am going to try to find a way to kill him. I would like you to help me, but I would understand if you wanted to stay here after last night. Whatever you decide call me and let me know, I'm at the bar.

I told Bar-bar that you aren't feeling well after you got hurt walking home last night. She believed me. If you do decide to leave with me and give two weeks notice that is fine with me. The bar is the closest thing to your world. I would never force you to do anything you didn't feel comfortable with.

Sam.

After reading the letter she sighed heavily. She wanted to leave, but he was right a two weeks notice would be a good idea. She showered, changed the bandage, dressed, and ate, before calling Sam. "Hello?" his voice came from the other side of the phone.

"It's Jess," she said. "I'll help, but a two weeks notice would be a good idea."

"I'm glad your coming."

"Don't get too grateful yet. We should find Dean and Rhee."

"I agree."

"When I see Rhee again, let me deal with her."

"What do you mean?"

"She is hurting and bottling it up as always. Trying to be the tough older sister."

"Did you talk to her last night?"

"Yeah, and I could tell she is stuck in a rut. Being nice hasn't worked so it's time for drastic action."


	4. The End of One Thing

Chapter 4

The End of One Thing and the Beginning of Another

By: Izzy

Dean drove the Impala while deep in thought. He looked over to the passenger's seat to see that Rhee was out like a light. He smiled, over the past month and a half he had grown to think of her as his sister. Even though he promised himself that he'd never let someone as close as he let her, and Jess too. He may only talk to Jess on the phone, but he had gotten to know her fairly well. She liked Mexican food, Italian food, alcohol, cats which he was allergic to, crime shows, romance novels which he could over look, and all but classic country music and most rap. She didn't like dogs, heights, and clowns. And the only thing that scared her was falling.

Rhee stirred, as he pulled the car into the parking space. She yawned and stretched. She looked over at the religious man that was going to sale out Dean to the angels. She groaned and tried to decide if a bed was worth what Dean was going to go through. She looked over at Dean. "Hey, Dean," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Is a bed worth Zach finding ya?" she asked.

"Zach finds me here?"

"Yeah." He thought for a minute before speaking again.

"I know you can't tell me what he does-" She nodded. "But how bad is it?"

"Revolutionary."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means it makes you think about the decisions you've made of late."

"What decision?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Have to live it, then."

"Only way to learn."

"Alright, then a bed is worth it." They got out of the car. Dean removed their stuff from the trunk, only to be rushed by the religious man.

"Excuse me, friend, but have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?" the man said.

"Too friggin' much," Dean responded as he walked past into the hotel.

"Yeah," Rhee said. "But we do the best we can with what we have." She followed Dean into the hotel. "I would like to get separate rooms."

"Don't wanna meet Zach?" Dean teased.

"No, thank you," she said as she walked up to the desk. "Two singles please." The woman behind the desk nodded.

"50 per night, per room," the clerk said. Rhee handed her 100 dollars, in which handed Rhee the keys to both rooms. "Thanks, Cutie." The clerk blushed as Rhee winked and walked away.

"How do you always do that?" Dean asked. Rhee stopped and turned to him.

"Some got it and some don't," Rhee said with a cocky grin.

"Thanks," Dean said as she handed him his key. "But I mean it's like you have a radar that tells you who to flirt with and who not too."

"Like I said, some got it and some don't," she said with the cocky grin still firmly in place. Her phone rang as she turned to walk to her room.

"Hello?" she answered the phone. "Cas?"

"Cas?" Dean asked as he followed her into her room so he could listen in on the call.

"Hold on Cas," she said as she used the key to open the door. Dean followed her in. She dropped her stuff on the bed and put the phone on speaker. "Go ahead Cas, Dean and I both can hear you."

"The Colt is still out there," Castiel said.

"We're talking about the Colt, right?" Dean asked. "I mean, as in the Colt?"

"We are," Castiel said.

"He's right," she said.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense," Dean said. "I mean, why would the demons keep a gun around that, uh, kills demons?" The sound of a large truck passing came through the phone.

"What?" Castiel asked. "What? Did—I didn't—I didn't get that." Castiel sighed, as Dean chuckled and Rhee giggled.

"Sorry Castiel, it's just kind of funny," she said. "Talking to a messenger of God on a cellphone."

"I know what you mean," Dean said. "It's like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped."

"This isn't funny," Castiel said, sounding rather put out. "The voice says I'm almost out of minutes."

"Okay, all right," Dean said. "I'm—I'm telling you, both, the mooks have melted down the gun by now."

"Well, I hear differently," Castiel said. "And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the devil, this is how we do it."

"I know who to ask, but he is a hard one to nail down," she said.

"Where are you?" Castiel asked.

"Kansas City," Dean replied.

"Century Hotel, room 112," Rhee said.

"I'll be there immediately," Castiel said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean said. "No, no, come on, man. We just drove like 24 hours straight, okay? We're human. And there's stuff we got to do."

"What?" Castiel asked.

"Eat, for example," Dean said. "In this case, sleep. We just need like four hours once in a while, okay?"

"Yes," Castiel said.

"Come on over, Cas," she said.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Unlike you, I don't mind if he watches me sleep," she said.

"Well if you like that kind of thing," Dean said with a shrug. Castiel appeared the moment that Dean stepped out.

"Hello, Cas," she said with a small smile.

"Hello, Rhee," Castiel replied, he noticed that her smile had lost it's brilliance but made no mention of it.

"I still have to get ready for bed but make yourself at home," she said as she pulled out all the things she would need for her bath. Loofah, shampoo, body wash, and change of clothes. "By the way it's Crowley that knows where to find the Colt." She left the bathroom door open a crack so she could still talk to Castiel.

"Crowley? Who is Crowley?" She undressed as he spoke.

"King of the Crossroad Demons." She stepped into the shower.

"So difficult to find."

"Crowley won't be found until he's ready to be found."

"Why didn't he just destroy it?"

"Why do humans keep guns around in the first place?"

"For protection."

"You have your answer."

"He kept it for protection?"

"Yeah, I mean what better protection against all the other things that go bump in the night?"

"Things that go bump in the night?"

"Means things that usually come out at night, and pray on people." Castiel grew worried when her voice held no amusement. Usually when he didn't understand something she said, she would tell him what it was and sounded amused that he didn't know, but this time she just seemed devoid of any emotion.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." She came back out of the bathroom fully clothed, in a powder blue sleeveless shirt with angel wings on the back, and a pair of underwear. Castiel couldn't help but blush at the amount of skin that was exposed. "Are you alright, Cas? Your face is beet red." She pored salt lines on the door, luckly the room didn't have any windows.

"Fine." She finished and put the bag that she nicknamed her 'Hunters Survival Kit.'

"Alright, well I'd ask you to come lay with me again, but I know you don't need sleep. So, goodnight." She climbed into the bed, enjoying the feeling of satin sheets on her bare legs. She sighed as she laid on her side. She felt someone climb into the bed with her, she looked over to see Castiel without his trench coat, or suit jacket. He still had his tie on, which made her chuckle a bit. "May want to remove the tie." He looked down and saw that he was indeed still wearing the tie. He removed it and pulled her to himself. She sighed again as she relaxed into his touch.

 **+SPN+Dean+SPN+**

Four hours later, Dean woke up to everything destroyed. He sat up to notice that the bed he was on was missing the top of the mattress, so all he was laying on was springs. He growled as he realized what happened, just like Rhee warned him. Zachariah. Dean grumbled as he walked to Rhee's room. He knocked on the door, and got no answer. He opened the door only to find a straight drop. A small amount of panic filled him. He had to find Rhee, while she was a great hunter, she was still too trusting and caring for her own good. He ran out of the hotel. He looked around outside to see that everything had been destroyed for miles around him. "Son of a bitch," he said. "Well, she was right about this being revolutionary."

He walked around the broken and abandoned city. After walking well into the afternoon, the sound of glass breaking caught his attention, he left to go investigate it. He found a little girl kneeling in the middle of the alley way. "Little girl?" he asked. "Little girl? Are you hurt?You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy, right?" The girl turned to look at him, she had blood dripping from her mouth. His eyes widened as she slashed at him with a piece of broken glass. She managed to cut him a bit, but he slugged her in the face managing to render her unconscious.

He looked over to see the word; 'Croatoan' spray painted on the side of the building. "Oh, crap," he said. A hoard of people came down the road, and stopped to look at him, they all had the same look as the little girl. He felt a small amount of panic run through his body. He ran away and they charged at him. A tank full of soldiers appeared, for a moment he felt relieved but that was shortly changed when the soldiers started to shoot at him too. He ducked down and ran as fast as he could to the alley across the street.

He decided that he had to find out why Zachariah sent him here. He moved through the city, careful to not alert the Croatoan infected people to his whereabouts. If he was going to get back he needed to find either Rhee or Cas. Hopefully Cas had enough mojo, to get him back to 2009. Or at the very least Rhee could explain why he was here. As the night fell he found a weak spot in the fence. He dug at the weak spot until he could bend the fence to get out. Once on the other side of the fence he saw a large sign that said; 'Croatoan Virus Hot Zone No Entry By Order Of Acting Regional Command August 1, 2014 Kansas City.'

"August 1st, 2014," he said. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He felt his resolve grow as he turned to find a beat up car behind him. He hoped that it still worked. He hot wired the car, and nearly jumped for joy when it started. He looked at the gas gauge, it said three quarter of a tank. He sighed. That would get him to Bobby's, he hoped that Rhee and Cas was there, or at the very least that Bobby knew where they were.

 **+SPN+Dean+SPN+**

Dean pulled out his phone and saw that he didn't have service, he sighed as he placed it back into his pocket. He leaned up and flicked on the radio, it was nothing but static. "That's never a good sign," he said as he turned it off again.

"'Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia,'" Zachariah's voice came from beside Dean, causing Dean to jump.

"So she was right you found me," Dean said.

"Who was right?" Zachariah said. That's when Dean remembered that Zachariah had never met Rhee, and didn't know that she was with Dean.

"It doesn't matter," Dean said. Luckily for him, Zachariah seemed to drop it and continued to read the paper he had in his hand aloud.

"'President Palin defends bombing of Houston,'" Zachariah said. "Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right—no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me."

"Okay, well, good, great," Dean said. "You have had your jollies. Now send me back, you son of a bitch."

"Oh, you'll get back—all in good time," Zachariah said. "We want you to marinate a bit."

"Marinate?" Dean asked, sounding annoyed.

"Three days, Dean," Zachariah said. "Three days to see where this course of action takes you."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"It means that your choices have consequences," Zachariah said as he snapped the paper. "This is what happens to the world if you continue to say 'no' to Michael. Have a little look-see." He vanished, with the sound of fluttering wings. Dean sighed and smacked his hand on the steering wheel in frustration.

 **+SPN+Dean+SPN+**

Dean arrived at Bobby's just as the tank ran out of gas. He hoped that Bobby had a working car he could use. He got out of the car and walked up to Bobby's door. "Bobby?" Dean asked loudly. "Bobby, I'm coming in!" He got no answer, which unnerved him a bit. He walked around the house a bit only to find Bobby's wheelchair on its side with bullet holes and dried blood. "Oh, no." He walked over to it and sat it up. "Where is everybody, Bobby?"

He walked over to the fireplace to remove a tile to find Bobby's journal. He opened it up to find a picture of Bobby, Rhee, Cas, and himself. To his surprise Cas was hugging Rhee from behind with the largest smile Dean had ever seen on the angel's face, and Rhee was also smiling happily. Bobby was in his wheelchair with Dean's hand on Bobby's shoulder, though they weren't smiling like Cas and Rhee. Dean wondered if that meant that Cas and Rhee got together in the future or the past. Time travel's so confusing! That's when Dean noticed the sign in the picture.

"Camp Chitaqua," he read the sign aloud. He put the journal back where he found it and ran outside to find Bobby's old car with keys and full tank of gas. "Talk about luck." Then a thought dawned on him. What if it wasn't luck, what if this was left for him? But that begged the question of who? He shook his head trying not to think on it too much, as he got in and started the car up. He drove to the camp from the picture.

 **+SPN+Dean+SPN+**

Dean arrived at Camp Chitaqua, to see men patrolling the inside of the fence. Once the men were out of sight he looked through the fence to see that the Impala was broken down and rusted. "Oh, baby, no!" he exclaimed quietly. He climbed the fence, and looked around to make sure that the men weren't coming back. He jumped down once he was sure no one would find him. He quietly made his way to the Impala. When he got a closer look, he felt like crying at the sorry state of the Impala. "Oh, no, baby, what did they do to you?" He heard a noise behind him, he turned to look only to be rendered unconscious.

 **+SPN+Dean+SPN+**

Dean woke up to a pounding in his head and that he was cuffed to a ladder. "What the hell?" he asked.

"I should be asking that question, don't you think?" Dean heard his voice say. Dean looked over to see another him. "In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?"

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself," Dean said.

"Very funny," the other Dean said, sounding not even the least bit amused.

"Look, man—I'm no shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I know," the other Dean said. "I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water—nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lock pick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?"

"Zachariah," Dean said.

"Come again?" the other Dean asked as he stood up.

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009," Dean said. "Just like Rhee said, Zach found me and plucked me from my bed then threw me five years into the future."

"Kansas City," the other Dean said in realization. "But we left. After she warned me we stayed at a different hotel."

"I didn't," Dean said. "I figured I'd take my chances with whatever Zach had in store."

"Where is Zach?" the other Dean asked. "I want to talk to him."

"I don't know," Dean replied.

"You don't know?" the other Dean asked.

"Right, I don't know," Dean said. "Look, I just want to get back to my own friggin' year, okay?"

"Okay," the other Dean said. "I trust Rhee, but I can't be too careful, so tell me something only I would know. And maybe Rhee would know." Dean thought for a minute before answering.

"Rhonda Hurley," Dean said. "We were, uh...nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what?" He paused and then they both leaned in. "We kind of liked it."

"Touché," the other Dean said as they leaned back to where they were originally sitting. "So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"I guess. Croatoan virus, right?" Dean asked. "That's their endgame?"

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell," the other Dean said. "Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that. Thanks to the Boss Lady, we've managed to stay alive."

"'The Boss Lady?'" Dean asked. The other Dean didn't answer but he continued to prep his automatic rifle. "Where's Sam?" The other Dean stilled.

"Heavy weight showdown in Detroit," the other Dean said. "From what the Boss Lady said, Sam didn't make it."

"You weren't with him?" Dean asked.

"No," the other Dean said sadly. "No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in—hell, five years."

"What about Jess?" Dean asked. The other Dean turned away and refused to look at Dean.

"She and the Boss Lady were in Detroit," the other Dean said. "Jess...well she...didn't make it out of Detroit." His voice broke as he spoke the last sentence. He cleared his throat and packed a bag.

"We didn't try to find them?" Dean asked.

"The Boss Lady did," the other Dean said. "I was too busy worrying about everyone else."

"Who is this 'Boss Lady' and what happened to Rhee?" Dean asked.

"Rhee's broken," the other Dean said quietly as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I got to run an errand," the other Dean said.

"Whoa," Dean said. "You're just gonna leave me here?"

"Yes," the other Dean said. "We've got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of 'The Parent Trap.' So, yeah, you stay locked down, until I can talk to the Boss Lady."

"Okay," Dean said. "All right. Fine. But you don't have to cuff me, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?"

"No. Absolutely not," the other Dean said right before he left.

"Dick," Dean said as he found a loss nail in the floorboards, so he worked on it until it cam out of the floorboards.

 **+SPN+?+SPN+**

Outside, the other Dean walked to a nearby cabin. "Hey, Boss Lady," he said.

"What?" a woman with her back turned to him asked. She had short hair, and wore a tan trench coat.

"I'm getting ready to retrieve the Colt," he said.

"Is he here?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Just like you said."

"Send Chuck to me," she said firmly.

"Right way, Boss Lady," he said, as he ducked out of her cabin. He found Chuck in the supply cabin. "Chuck, Boss Lady wants you."

"I'll go see her right away," Chuck said as he dashed out of the supply cabin, locking as he left. He full on sprinted to the Boss's cabin. "You wanted to see me, Boss?"

"Stand in front of Dean's cabin and wait," she commanded. "When my guest comes out, take him to my sober spot."

"You're sober?" Chuck asked sounding surprised.

"Yes," she said. "Now, go!"

"Y-yes, ma'am," he said sounding nervous. He ran out of the cabin nearly tripping over his own feet. He ran straight over to the other Dean's cabin and waited. Chuck watched as the other Dean left in a jeep with a few other men. Then watched the Boss came out of her cabin with the sides of the trench coat's collar flipped up so you couldn't see her face well, she had a bottle of Vodka in one hand and a bottle of Sake in the other. He sighed heavily. Tonight was going to be an ordeal if she was drinking those. She disappeared in the direction of her 'sober spot' as most people called it, because if she was sober she was there.

Suddenly the door to the other Dean's cabin opened, Dean walked out. Chuck was surprised but now he knew, this Dean was her guest. "Hey, Dean," Chuck said.

"Chuck," Dean said in surprise as he turned to face Chuck.

"Boss wants to see you," Chuck said. "Follow me, please."

"First there's a 'Boss Lady' now a 'Boss?'" Dean said.

"She'll explain everything, I'm sure," Chuck said. He led Dean to a small field where the woman in the trench coat sat alone.

"Leave us," she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Chuck said as he bowed and left. Dean walked a bit closer.

"Hello again, Dean," she said. Her voice was familiar to him but he couldn't place it, because it was too gravelly to be Rhee's.

"Hello?"

"Don't recognize me?"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry I know you're not the Dean of this time."

"How-"

"The same way I know that Zach is the one that brought you here."

"Rhee?!"

"I haven't been called that in two years, I'm the Boss now, or Boss Lady as Dean calls me."

"Two years?"

"Two years ago, I lost my heart."

"Your heart?"

"Don't make me say his name. I can't."

"Sam or Cas?"

"Sam is alive."

"But the other me said-"

"That he didn't make it out of the big showdown in Detroit, right?"

"Yeah."

"It makes it easier for him to think of it like that. Detroit, three years ago is when Sam said 'yes' to the Devil."

"'Yes?'"

"That's right, the Devil is wearing him to the prom." She sighed heavily. "The Devil used Sam to murder my little sister, in her sleep."

"The Devil killed Jess in her sleep?" The news shock Dean to his very core.

"That's right."

"And you were there?"

"He told you I was there?" He nodded. She looked up at him, that is when he saw that she was wearing an eye patch and had more scars then he did. "That's when this happened." She pointed to her left eye, where the eye patch rested. "Bastard took my sister and my eye, on the same day." She sounded bitter and broken.

"I'm sorry."

"This time's Dean said the same thing. But he didn't say anything when he led my heart into battle two years ago, and go him killed."

"Cas." She nodded sadly then looked back to the grave in front of her. "You and he were an item?"

"We were married."

"Married? An angel getting married." He chuckled lightly.

"When he asked me he was nervous as hell." She smiled sadly. "He told me that he rehearsed with you a dozen times before he asked. Mostly because you stopped him by laughing your ass off."

"I can imagine." He gave her wide grin.

"He wore his usual suit, without this." She pulled the collar of the trench coat to hide her tears. "He gave it to me the night he died."

"I'm sorry, Cas was a good guy."

"He was." She wiped the tears that ran down her face. "Let's go, this time's Dean will be back soon." Just as she said that they heard a vehicle not far off. She stood up, allowing him a really good look at her. Everything that made Rhee, Rhee was gone. She didn't smile, in fact she had really defined frown lines. A scar on her cheek that looked like it went up into her eye but most of it was covered by the eye patch. Another scar went from her breast bone up to her ear. The last scar that he could see was a stab wound on her throat. He could tell with the way she walked that she had a lot more scars than he could see. That made him frown. The Rhee of his time was beautiful inside and out.

She walked back to the center of the camp with Dean right behind her. She walked up to the parking area as the men were getting out of the jeep. The other Dean got the attention of the soldier he was riding with. The other Dean threw him a beer. They both held up a beer in celebration. The soldier walked away drinking the beer. The other Dean pulled out a gun and pointed straight at the soldier's head. "Hey!" Dean shouted. "Watch out!" Boss held Dean back, as the other Dean shot the soldier in the head. The others in the camp look between the two Deans in confusion.

"Damn it," the other Dean muttered under his breath.

"I have never lied to you," Boss said as she stepped forward. "And nor do I plan to start. Dean and him." She pointed to the other Dean and then to Dean. "It's a pretty messed-up situation they are in. But believe that it will be handled in time. Trust in me."

"Yes, Boss," the camp said all together. Boss nodded to them and pulled Dean back to her cabin, the other Dean followed. Once inside her cabin, the other Dean pushed Dean into the wall of her cabin, with his hand on Dean's throat.

"Do not make things hard for the Boss Lady!" the other Dean exclaimed.

"Enough, Dean," she said firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," the other Dean said as he let go of Dean.

"Since when do we take orders?" Dean asked. "And while you're at it since when do we kill a man in cold blood?!" He looked at her. "And since when do you allow that?"

"He was infected," she said.

"I started seeing symptoms about a half an hour ago," the other Dean said. "Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

"'Troubling a good man?'" Dean asked. "You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?"

"This is 2014," she said coldly. "Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace."

"Croat?" Dean asked.

"Croatoans," she said.

"Though trading words with my friggin' clone—that might have freaked them out a little," the other Dean said. "To answer your first question; everyone in this camp, owes Boss Lady their lives. That includes me. I feel that taking her orders is the least I can do."

"Come sit, both of you," she said as she put her bottles on the table with the three glasses that sat on the edge of the table. She walked over to a cabinet, to retrieve another bottle. This one was whiskey, which made Dean worry about his big sister. The Rhee he knew never drank whiskey. Vodka, Sake, and Rum, but never whiskey. She looked over to see that both men had yet to sit down. "Sit!" She pointed at the two empty chairs at the table.

"Yes, ma'am," the other Dean said as he sat down. Dean sat in the other chair she pointed at.

"Now," she said as she pored them whiskey into each glass including herself, but in her glass she put Vodka and Sake mixed in. Dean frowned as he watched her prepare her glass. Was she trying to kill herself? She slid a glass to each of them. "We need to figure out who's going tonight."

"Going where?" Dean asked. The other Dean pulled out the Colt from his bag.

"To ice the Devil," the other Dean said.

"Now back on topic," she said.

"You shouldn't go," the other Dean said.

"We had this discussion, Dean," she said bitterly. She took a large drink of her mixed drink.

"I know why you want to go," the other Dean said. "But think about this, who will lead the camp if you don't make it."

"You or Risa," she said.

"I couldn't lead these people," the other Dean said. "Because I'm going too."

"Then Risa," she said.

"Risa," the other Dean said with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong with Risa?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," the other Dean said.

"He likes to sleep with her," she said, receiving a glare from the other Dean. "And since he's slept with her multiple times she assumed they were an item. Last night he put that to rest."

"Can we get back to the task at hand?!" the other Dean exclaimed.

"He's going," she said nodding to Dean.

"Why?" the other Dean asked. "He's me, something happens to him I wouldn't be here."

"He needs to see Sam," she said. The other Dean ran a hand down his face while sighing.

"Yes, ma'am," the other Dean said.

"Also we're taking the fifth reg," she said.

"They are-" the other Dean tried to argue but she gave him a look and he swallowed hard. "Yes, ma'am."

"Now that, that's settled," she said. She threw back the rest of her drink. "We have a camp to address." She walked out, both Deans followed her nearly tripping over themselves trying to get out of the chairs.

"Does she always do that?" Dean asked as they walked.

"Ever since Cas died," the other Dean said. "It's been, 'let's discuss this.' Then she would just tell us how it is." Dean shook his head, as they followed her all the way to a stage. The other Dean stopped Dean from following onto the stage.

"A stage?" Dean asked.

"Cas," the other Dean said. "He built this for her. He loved to hear her sing so he got her a guitar and built the stage." She tested the microphone.

"Hello?" she asked. It came through clearly. "Okay, everyone please gather by the stage." She watched as everyone gathered around the stage. "Alright. Well, first I wanted to let you know, that we are approaching the end of this war." Everyone cheered. "Tonight will be the last fight. If anything it will be my last fight." Everyone gasped. "But I'm fine with that. Since this is the last time I will be here, I will sing one last time." A mix of cheers and sobs were heard. The other Dean walked to the stage so he could pull her guitar out from under the stage. He handed it to her. "I sing this song in honor of my heart."

So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?

Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?

How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here.

When Boss got done singing the whole camp was in tears, some slight and some were pain racked sobs. Dean was surprised that even though her voice was a bit gravely, she could still sing beautifully. He watched as she bowed to the camp, meandered off stage, only to bombarded by the other people in the camp. Some were apologizing for Cas's death, others were apologizing for their own failures in the camp, while some were just praising her and pleading her not to go on the mission.

"Is it always like this?" Dean asked.

"She has always been a great singer," the other Dean replied. "Even after her voice took a hit."

"I noticed that her voice was gravely," Dean said.

"Yeah," the other Dean said. "That son of a bitch. He slashed her face causing her to lose her eye, then stabbed her in the throat, leaving her to bleed out." Dean shook with anger. "She only survived because Cas used the last of his mojo to keep her alive long enough to get her to the hospital."

"He healed her?" Dean asked.

"No," the other Dean said. "He didn't have enough for that. He said he just added his grace to what she had naturally to keep her alive until we could get her to the hospital."

"What happened to Cas?" Dean asked.

"He died protecting me," the other Dean said. "I couldn't tell her, that her third husband died protecting me." He shook his head and rubbed his face. "We were on our way back from rescuing some survivors in Kansas City, before it was a hot zone, when we were ambushed by some Croats. I was reloading. And didn't see the Croat that was beside me until Cas had already taken care of it. But neither of us saw the one behind him. That Croat ripped him apart and all I could do was get the rest to safety."

"I can see why," Dean said.

"The minute I told her he was dead," the other Dean continued. "She told me that Rhee was dead, she died with Cas. She was now the Boss. So now no one calls her Rhee."

"Rhee's broken," Dean repeated what the other Dean had said earlier.

"That grave she visits," the other Dean said. "Isn't Cas's. No one is buried there. She just planted her favorite flowers there and put a headstone up. She talks to him like it is his grave though." He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "When you get back, don't fight Cas and Rhee's relationship." Dean opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the other Dean. "It doesn't matter that he's an angel and she's human. They belong together. He was good for her."

"You fought it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," the other Dean said sadly. "Nearly lost her because of it. She stopped talking to me for weeks, all because I told her that Cas was going to be the death of her and that she shouldn't be with him."

"Come on!" Boss shouted. "Deans we need to leave. If we don't go now we'll never leave!" They nodded. "Past Dean, you ride with me."

"Can you drive?" Dean asked. She gave him a confused look. "You know with your eye?"

"Dean Winchester," she said with that creepy calm that felt like a calm before the storm. Both Deans stiffened. "I am just as capable as I have always been. I'm blind in one eye, not both, and nor am I dead!" Both Dean visibly swallowed.

"Good luck," the other Dean said. Dean nodded and got into the truck with her. While the other Dean rode with the other soldiers in the van behind. She popped in a CD of AC/DC, and drove off.

+SPN+Dean&Boss+SPN+

The CD had stopped playing about five miles back. The truck was silent, Dean shifted uncomfortably. Boss noticed his shifting but didn't say anything, she just drove. A while later, after he shifted three or four more times, the shifting was grating on her nerves. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she exclaimed.

"I just can't believe you're Rhee," Dean said.

"No," she said. "I'm Boss. Rhee died with Cas."

"But you were once the Rhee I travel with," Dean said.

"Yeah, but that was before you turned into him." She pointed with her thumb behind them. "Once you became that ass I had to harden myself. I had to become..."

"Me." It dawned on him that she was acting a lot like him. Calling the shots, being self destructive, and even going into a hopeless fight, all in the name of revenge. She was him, as he is now. In command, a functioning alcoholic, and bitter at the world.

"Nah, you're better than me. You-" She pointed at him. "Would have given the man a chance to say goodbye to his family. Not let your second in command kill him in cold blood."

"I was wondering about that."

"I may be different, but every death still weights on my heart. Because I think to myself, 'What would he, think of my actions?' This time's Dean tells me I'm doing a good job, but some times I still wonder."

"Now you sound more like the Rhee I know."

"Rhee wouldn't have survived in this world without him. I had to become a monster to fight the monsters." He frowned because that is how he felt. He felt that he had became a monster to fight the monsters.

"It shouldn't be like that." His voice was low, barely above a whisper.

"Anything else before I turn on the player again?" He shook his head sadly. She turned on the CD player again, this time it was a mix of '70s to '80s music.

 **+SPN+Dean x2 &Boss+SPN+**

They got as far as they could go in the vehicles, they all got out of the vehicles. Dean looked around him, there was turned up cars, buildings that had been ransacked, half destroyed buildings, and even a few skeletons, hanging from windows of cars and buildings alike. The whole thing made him sick to his stomach. How could this much destruction happen over the course of five years?

"We're dividing up," Boss said. "Both Deans will head in from the West, with Samson, Jacob, and Marty. Jason, Jared, Kendra, and Kayla, will go with me from the North." She pointed to everyone she mentioned. Samson looked to be about 50, with cropped silver hair. Jacob was in his 40s, with a buzz cut. Marty was in her 20s, with long hair pulled into a bun. Jason was 18, with the same hair style as Dean. Jared was about 40, with long hair he tied into a ponytail. Kendra and Kayla were identical twins, so to tell them apart Kendra has long hair with glasses, while Kayla has medium length hair and wears contacts. "We'll regroup at the hospital."

"Yes, Boss," everyone but Dean said.

"Clone!" the other Dean shouted when Dean didn't follow the other Dean. "Come on." He nodded to head into town. The two Deans along with Samson, Jacob and Marty, all moved to the West. The other Dean took point with Dean right behind, Samson to Dean's right, Jacob on Dean's left, and Marty behind Dean. They moved like this, the whole way to the hospital. They regrouped at the hospital.

"The Deans and I will take the back," Boss said.

"Everyone else will take second-floor window," the other Dean said. "They'll never see you coming. Trust me. Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five." Everyone looked confused at Boss and the other Dean.

"Hey, uh, me, and Boss," Dean said. The other Dean and Boss looked at Dean. "Can I have a word?" The other Dean and Boss followed Dean out of ear shot of the others. "Tell me what's going on."

"What?" the other Dean asked. While Boss's eyebrow rose, giving Dean a questioning look.

"I know both of you," Dean said. "You're both lying to these people and to me."

"Is that so?" the other Dean asked.

"Yeah," Dean said. "See, I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror." He looked at the other Dean, then to Boss. "I know your lying expressions too. Now, there's something you're both not telling us."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the other Dean said.

"Oh, really?" Dean asked. "Well, I don't seem to be the only member of your posse with some questions, so, uh, maybe I'll just take my doubts over to them." Dean moved to go tell the others.

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," the other Dean said as he grabbed Dean's shoulder. "Wait."

"What?" Dean said. The other Dean removed his hand as Dean turned to look at them.

"Take a look around you, man," the other Dean said. "This place should be white-hot with Croats. Where are they?"

"They cleared a path for us," Dean said. "Which means that this is—"

"A trap," Boss said. "Right."

"Well, then they can't go through the front," Dean said.

"They're the decoys," the other Dean said.  
"You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder?" Dean asked. "You're going to use their deaths as a diversion?" The other Dean and Boss look down and away. "Oh, man, something is broken in you two. You're making decisions that Rhee and I would never make. Rhee and I wouldn't sacrifice our friends."

"You're right," the other Dean said. "You and Rhee wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess, actually."

"These people count on you both," Dean said. "They trust you."

"They trust us to kill the devil and to save the world," Boss said. "And that's exactly what we;re gonna do."

"No," Dean said. "Not like this, you're not. I'm not gonna let you."

"Oh, really?" Both Boss and the other Dean asked.

"Yeah," Dean said as he stormed away. The other Dean turned Dean around and the other Dean slugged Dean, causing Dean to black out.

 **+SPN+Dean+SPN+**

Dean woke up some time later, he sat up and shook his head. He whipped his head around when he heard shots fired from the second-floor. He got up as fast as the pounding in his head would allow. He stumbled towards the building. He fell against a totaled car in the front of the building. He stopped to gather himself, before heading in through the back.

Lightening flashed as he got to the garden in the back, where he found Boss on the ground with a tall man in all white standing over her with his foot on her neck. Dean's eyes widened as the tall man snapped Boss's neck like snapping a twig. The tall man turned to see Dean. When Dean saw the man's face he knew it wasn't really Sam, even though he looked like Sam. This was Lucifer. "Oh," Lucifer said. "Hello, Dean." Dean stared at Lucifer in a mix of fear and sadness. "Aren't you a surprise." The thunder roared and lightening flashed across the sky. Lucifer disappeared. "You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?" Dean turned to see Lucifer behind him.

"Well, go ahead," Dean said. "Kill me."

"Kill you?" Lucifer asked, then looked to Dean's left to where the other Dean lay dead. "Don't you think that would be a little...redundant?" Lucifer sighed. "I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this—shape. But it had to be your brother. It had to be." Lucifer reached out a hand to Dean's shoulder to offer comfort, but Dean moved just out of reach. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Dean. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know," Dean said, as Lucifer walked passed Dean to a pot of roses in the center of the garden walk. "Maybe deep-fry the planet?" Lucifer touched the rose then turned back to Dean.

"Why?" Lucifer said. "Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God." Lucifer paused to let Dean say something but Dean didn't say a word so Lucifer continued. "You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?"

"Oh, good God, you're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you?" Dean asked snidely. "My stomach's almost out of bile."

"You know why God cast me down?" Lucifer asked. "Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created..." He smirked and lightly chuckled. "You. The little...hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you—to love you, more than him. And I said, 'Father, I can't.' I said, 'These human beings are flawed, murderous.' And for that, God had Michael cast me into hell. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when I was right? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing, and how many of you blame me for it."

"You're not fooling me, you know that?" Dean said even though he looked close to tears. "With this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. I know what you are."

"Oh?" Lucifer asked. "What am I?"

"You're the same thing, only bigger," Dean said. "The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego." Lucifer smiled at Dean.

"I like you, Dean," Lucifer said. "I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon." Lucifer turned to walk away.

"You better kill me now!" Dean exclaimed. Lucifer turned back to Dean.

"Pardon?" Lucifer asked.

"You better kill me now," Dean said. "Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop." A single tear rolled down his face.

"I know you won't," Lucifer said. "I know you won't say yes to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up—here. I win. So, I win."

"You're wrong," Dean said with a broken voice.

"See you in five years, Dean," Lucifer said as thunder sounded and the lightening flashed again. Lucifer disappeared. Dean turned to leave, but Zachariah was behind him. Zachariah put two fingers on Dean's forehead and they arrived back in 2009. Dean leaned against the kitchenette.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas 'Screw you,'" Dean said.

"Enough," Zachariah said. "Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes."

"How do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks?" Dean asked. "Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?"

"The time for tricks is over," Zachariah said. "Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die." Dean thought about everything he had seen. Boss, the broken version of Rhee. The broken version of himself. Jess and Cas, dead. A new detrurmination filled him. He would protect them. He would protect Jess and Rhee. However for that Dean was going to need help. Sam. Dean would need Sam.  
"Nah," Dean said.

"'Nah?'" Zachariah asked with a hint of anger. "You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh, I've learned a lesson, all right," Dean said. "Just not the one you wanted to teach."

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again!" Zachariah exclaimed in anger. "Because I got you now, boy, and I'm never letting you-"

Dean appeared on the roadside. He turned to see Rhee and Cas smiling at him. "That's pretty nice timing, Cas," Dean said.

"I would have gotten to you sooner," Cas said. "However Rhee was also in harms way." Dean walked up to Rhee and hugged her for all she was worth.  
"Don't ever change," Dean said as he buried his head in her neck. She pulled him away from her.

"What'd you see?" she asked.

"I'll compare notes later," Dean said, as he pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked.

"Something I should have done in the first place," Dean said.


	5. Present, Past, and Future

**Warning: Sexual Content, and Abuse.**

Chapter 5

Present, Past, and Future

By: Izzy

Dean stood outside of the Impala in the middle of the dirt road he had told Sam to meet them at. Rhee sat behind the Impala, trying to brace herself for seeing Jess again. Jess's KIA rolled up, the engine shut off. Jess and Sam out of the KIA. Dean walked up to meet Sam half way between the two cars. "Sam," Dean said in greeting. He looked at Jess. "Jess." Dean pulled out the demon killing knife and handed it to Sam blade down. "If you're serious and you want back in...you should hang on to this. I'm sure you're rusty." Sam took the knife but never looked Dean in the face. "Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh—wrong." Sam finally looked up to Dean's face.

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked.

"Long story," Dean said. "The point is...maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human."

"Thank you," Sam said. "Really. Thank you. I won't let you down."

"Oh, I know it," Dean said. "I mean, you are the second-best hunter on the planet." Sam nodded and smiled lightly

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"We make our own future," Dean said.

"Guess we have no choice," Sam said.

"You know this chick-flick moment is touching and everything," Jess said. "But where the hell is my sister?"

"Behind the Impala," Dean said.

"Remember Sam," Jess said in a warning tone. Sam nodded. Jess walked to the back of the Impala where Rhee sat. "Hey, Bitch!"

"What?" Rhee asked sounding short.

"You let me go of with a demon blood junky?!" Jess exclaimed.

"Sam would never have hurt you," Rhee said without emotion. Jess felt anger welding up in her, she jerked Rhee to her feet.

"That's all you have to say?!" Jess exclaimed, as Rhee looked away from Jess's face. Jess growled like an animal as she pushed Rhee down again.

"What the hell?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Wait Dean," Sam said. "Jess told me to let her handle her sister."

"Handle?" Dean asked.

"Bitch!" Jess exclaimed. Rhee was unresponsive. "You disgrace their memory."

"What the hell gives you the right to say that?!" Rhee asked coldly.

"They were my family too!" Jess exclaimed.

"I haven't done anything-" Rhee started but was interrupted by Jess.

"You're right!" Jess shouted. "You haven't done shit!" Rhee's face held all the guilt she felt. "Maybe you should go back to our universe, so you can be with the only man you deserve!" Rhee's face twisted in anger. "Because you certain don't deserve Castiel!"

"Say the name I think you're going to say and I swear to God that you will regret it," Rhee said coldly.

"The only man you deserve is Micheal," Jess said with a look on her face almost daring Rhee to do something.

"You cunt!" Rhee roared with anger, as she launched herself at Jess. Rhee knocked Jess down so that Rhee was on top of Jess. Rhee drew back her fist. "If anyone is disgracing them it's you!" Rhee punched Jess in the face. Jess laughed at Rhee, as Rhee punched Jess again. "What the hell is so funny?!"

"You," Jess said, as spit a bit of blood out to the side. "You bottle everything inside." Rhee got up when she realized what Jess had done.

"You wanted me to let go," Rhee said in realization, as Jess got up.

"Worked too," Jess said as she wiped her face. "Glad to see you can finally throw a decent punch. Staying with Dean must have helped." Rhee shook her head.

"Cunt," Rhee said.

"Whore," Jess said, then they both laughed like crazy women. Both men looked at the women like they lost their minds.

 **+SPN+Rhee &Jess&Dean&Sam+SPN+**

They drove until it got dark, they decided to stay at a motel for the night. Jess got out of the Impala first, she looked at the motel in pure disgust. The motel looked abandoned, the window shutters were falling off, the door paint was stripped in places, and to top it all off the outer walls were covered in dirt. Then she turned to Dean as he got out of the Driver's seat, and glared at him. "Dean," Rhee said as she got out of the passenger side of the KIA. "I don't think Shorty wants to stay here." He finally turned and looked at Jess.

"We don't have a lot of funds right now," he told Jess. "Unless you two are holding out on us." She didn't say anything just collected her stuff from the car and got them rooms. Dean and Sam a room. Then herself and Rhee a room. Dean watched with great amusement as Rhee and Jess went into their room, then Rhee ran back out like the Devil was on her heals, screaming like a little girl.

"Get that away from me!" Rhee screamed as Jess walked out with a small mouse in her hands.

"Awe, come on Sis," Jess said with a smile on her face. "He's cute."

"Get that dirty thing away from me!" Rhee shouted. "I'm sleeping in the KIA!" Rhee took the keys back from Sam, unlocked the car, then locked herself inside. Jess let the mouse go and couldn't stop laughing.

"Looks like I've got the room to myself tonight," Jess laughed. "Goodnight sis." Rhee growled as everyone but Rhee went into their respective rooms. Rhee pulled out her laptop from under the passenger side seat, and opened it. She sighed as she surfed the internet for a case. She knew what case they needed to take next, however she needed to find the article so it looked legit. She couldn't find the article, so she stuffed the laptop back in it's hiding place, then relaxed the seat so she could sleep.

 **+SPN+Rhee &Jess+SPN+**

"Hey, Sis," Rhee said as she shook Jess awake. "Jessica, wake up!" Jess flipped over and put a handgun into Rhee's face. "Hello to you too."

"What the hell, Sis?!" Jess exclaimed. Rhee stood up straight and smiled mischievously.

"We need to earn some money," Rhee said.

"How do you propose we do that?" Jess asked, as she stood up. "'Cause I'm not going to sell this." She gestured to her body. "This has to be earned."

"Yeah, with a couple shots, and a dozen tacos," Rhee teased.

"Hey!" Jess shouted. "I'm not that easy!" She huffed and Rhee rolled her eyes. "It's more like ten or twelve shots." Rhee giggled. "Like you've never had drunk sex, Miss Goody Two Shoes!"

"Only with the man I was married to at the time," Rhee replied, then shuddered.

"Okay," Jess said as her face turned green. "I'm going to be sick now."

"I didn't wake you to talk about Gay Asshole," Rhee said. "I think we should sing at a near by bar."

"They have amateur night?" Jess asked. "Because we're not exactly famous in this universe."

"Sis, we've never been famous in any universe," Rhee said. "Infamous maybe." She giggled.

"You know what I mean," Jess groaned, as she walked to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. "Can you play?"

"Drums and Guitar," Rhee said, as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'm Guitar."

"Fine. What are we going to sing?"

"Do a cover of 'Angel with a Shotgun?'"

"Seem legit."

"Pore me a cuppa coffee."

"Pore your own damn cup!" Jess finished poring her cup, then slammed the pot back into the maker.

"Cunt."

"Shut it, Whore."

 **+SPN+Dean &Sam+SPN+**

Hours later, Dean woke up. He stretched and groaned as he did his morning routine of bathroom, and then coffee. Then he called Rhee. She didn't answer. "Strange," he said.

"What's strange?" Sam asked as he came in from his morning run.

"Rhee didn't answer her phone," Dean said.

"Did you try Jess?" Sam asked.

"About five times," Dean said.

"Let me try," Sam said as he pulled out his cell phone, from his pocket. Just as he was about to call Jess, both his and Dean's phone received a text. "Now that was weird."

"'Come to the nearest bar,'" Dean read. "What the hell is that s'pose to mean?"

"I don't know," Sam said. "I'll get the car ready." He packed the suitcases, while Dean took a shower then got dressed. As he finished getting dressed he got another text from Jess.

"'Bring Cas?'" he read aloud.

"Who sent that?" Sam asked as he reentered.

"Jess," Dean said, sounding confused.

"I wonder what that woman is scheming," Sam said.

"I'm kind of afraid to find out," Dean said. "But I'm more afraid to find out what she'd do to me if I don't bring Cas." He texted Cas.

 **+SPN+Dean &Sam&Rhee&Jess&Castiel+SPN+**

"What the hell?" Dean asked as they drove up to the nearest bar. The bar parking lot was filled with trucks and cars. Dean parked then looked at the clock, it read '3:30pm.' "Okay?" The three of them exchanged looks, before getting out of the car. They went inside and all three's jaws hit the floor, Jess and Rhee were on stage singing, beautifully. Dean thought that Jess looked amazing, with her black corset with red string loosely holding the front together, black short skirt, red fishnet stockings and black leather thigh high stiletto boots. She had smoky eye shadow, and lip gloss, which just enhanced her beauty. Her hair was straight, with a slight curl at the bottom.

While Castiel's eyes were glued to Rhee. She was in a dark purple corset with a black leather jacket, ripped blue skinny jeans, ankle boots with a thick heel. She wore smoky eye shadow, a hit of blush, and pink lip gloss, enhancing her natural beauty. Her hair was in a high tight pony tail. As they ended the song, Jess looked up and saw the men enter the bar. "I'd like to dedicate this song to one of the best hunters I know," Jess said.

Let's go!

Don't wantcha for the weekend, don't wantcha for a night  
I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah  
Uh, I know I sound serious and baby I am  
You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land

Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone

 _I'm gonna getcha_  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
 _I'm gonna getcha_  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
 _Yeah, you can betcha_  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
 _I'm gonna getcha_  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
 _I'm gonna getcha_  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
 _Yeah, you can betcha_  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good

Yeah, uh, uh  
I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me  
Yeah, yeah

Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone

 _I'm gonna getcha_  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
 _I'm gonna getcha_  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
 _Yeah, you can betcha_  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
 _I'm gonna getcha_  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
 _I'm gonna getcha_  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
 _Yeah, you can betcha_  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good

Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby I'm gonna knock on wood  
I'm gonna getcha somehow honey yeah, I'm gonna make it good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone

 _I'm gonna getcha_  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
 _I'm gonna getcha_  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
 _Yeah, you can betcha_  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
 _I'm gonna getcha_  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
 _I'm gonna getcha_  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
 _Yeah, you can betcha_  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good

Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good  
Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha  
 _I'm gonna getcha_

Just like I should, I'll getcha good  
Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!

Jess took a swig of her drink, then gracefully walked off the stage. She walked over to Dean in a sexy manner. Before Dean knew what hit him, her lips were on his and she was kissing him for all she's worth. He felt like putty in her arms, he had never been kissed with such passion. If he had died right there he would be a happy man. When she finally broke the kiss for air, he was dazed and she had a mischievous smile on her face. "Looks like you like," she said, with a wink.

"These boys' drinks are on us!" Rhee exclaimed to the bartender.

 **+SPN+Rhee &Jess&Dean&Sam&Castiel+SPN+**

Later that night Rhee and Jess went to a better motel, without the boys. They got everything set up, then stopped by the liquor store to get more. By the time the boys got back to the motel, Jess was dirty dancing on the table, with a bottle of vanilla vodka her hand. While Rhee was dirty dancing in the middle of the room, with an empty bottle of rum in her hand. While they were listening to, Lick by Joi. Dean pulled Jess off the table and danced with her. "I d-t wan see pat," Rhee slurred.

"I think you said, 'I don't want to see that,'" Sam said. "And I fully agree."

"You own room," Jess slurred. "Dean's mine tonight." She took a key out of her pocket, and tossed it in Sam's general direction. He wasn't able to catch it, so it hit him in the shin, causing him to groan. She giggled, as he bent down and picked it up. "Go get ya angel, Sis." Rhee went to say something but just sighed and drug Castiel out of the room.

The moment Rhee closed the door, Jess pushed Dean towards the bed, and started to stripe the man. Once his chest was bare she rubbed his chest studying every inch of it. He tried to grab her, but she pushed his hands away. She removed her shirt, and bra letting her breast free. Dean's eyes widened at the sight of them. He grabbed her breast and massaged them gingerly, she pressed his hands making him massage her breast harder. She moaned loudly. As he continued on her breasts, she unbuttoned his pants. He stopped in order help her get his pants and underwear off. She stood back up and removed her boots and fishnets, she left her skirt one. She climbed up onto the bed, in between his legs. She took his member into her mouth, and began to lick it like it was a lollipop. He moaned and tried his best not to thrust into her mouth.

"If you - keep that - up I'm not going to last," he warned between moans. She sucked his member than pulled away, making an audible pop. She climbed off of him and pulled him upright, then she got back onto the bed, on her knees. He took the hint, so he came up from behind her, and pushed his member into her. She moaned loudly, it felt like the first time all over again. He started slow.

"Really?" she said as she pushed back making him go deeper. He picked up the pace, and slammed into her as fast as his body would allow. She moaned and screamed in pleasure. He grabbed her hair and pulled, she screamed in pleasure as she was pulled upright. He bit her neck as he thrust into her and held her head in place by her hair.

"Oh, Dean!" she screamed. She hoped up and down as he thrust up, causing her to scream loudly. As they continued her body began to glow, though both didn't notice. She felt her climax building, while the light grew brighter until she hit her climax and the light flooded the room. He climaxed at the same time.

"What the hell?" he shouted. Her eyes filled with light and her body floated up away from him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing as she sprout large black wings with white glowing veins, long flowing raven hair, electric blue eyes, and on her left thigh was a pair of winged scissors with a pair of snakes wrapping around it. She floats back onto the bed and her wings enclose herself and him. The lights from her wings, touch him and absorb into his skin. She passed out afterwards.

 **+SPN+Rhee &Castiel+SPN+**

Meanwhile in Rhee and Castiel's room, she leaned on him as they cuddled on the sofa, while watching Dr. McSexy. She looks up at him and he looks uncomfortable. "Loose up," Rhee giggled.

"I think I should leave," he said.

"Stay," she pleaded.

"You are intoxicated," he said. "Rhee, while I enjoy your company I do not think it appropriate for me to be here at this time."

"No-sense," she said. "Want here." She snuggled into him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door of her motel room.

"I should get that," Castiel said, as he stood up, leaving her to fall over and pout. He went to the door and opened it to reveal a very naked Dean, looking extremely shook up. "What is wrong, Dean?"

"I-" Dean started. "She- I- Jess-"

"What happened to Jess?" Rhee said sounding soberer.

"I'm not sure," he said. She got up and walked as quickly as her alcohol ridden body would let her, into the hall were Dean was. She leaned on the wall as she went to the next room. Once she was inside, she saw Jess' body, memories that weren't originally hers. Jess as she was now laying on a dirt floor in chains.

"Oh, shit," Rhee said.

"What?" Castiel asked as he came up behind her. He looked at Jess. "Oh, shit." Suddenly, Rhee's ears rang, her head pounded, and she lost her balance.

"Rhiannon!" all three men shouted as she lost consciousness.

 **+SPN+Rhiannon &Auriel+SPN+**

"Princess," a woman that looked like Jess said. "If the King catches you here-"

"Nonsense, Auriel," Princess Rhiannon said. "He is unconscious from his daily drinking."

"I'm sorry, Princess," Auriel said.

"The bruises will heal," Princess Rhiannon said. "What he does to you, may not."

"I'm more resultant than you," Auriel said. "Being a Nephilim and all."

"I still worry about you," Princess Rhiannon said with a great deal of concern. "He has found the fate killing blade."

"What?!" Auriel exclaimed. "Where on Earth did he get that?!"

"You are over a thousand years old. I think your enemy list is a vast one."

"Please do not remind me."

"I apologize. However I think we should escape."

"Escape?!" Auriel's eyes went wide. "Enochian warding on the shackles." She lifted her hands and flapped her wings to rattle the chains she was clad in. "How do you expect to escape?"

"I will pray on it." Princess Rhiannon bowed to her friend.

"He will not answer you."

"We shall see." Princess Rhiannon left the room and went up three flights of stairs, before she reached her her room. She sighed as she opened the door, her room wasn't much different than the cell Auriel lived in. Princess Rhiannon had a better bed, a dresser, and stone floors, but the room was barren of any personal effects. She got on her knees by the side of her bed. "Dear God, I try not to ask for much, however I feel that if I do not ask for the release of my friend, she will suffer as I do. I do not ask for the release of my suffering, just please help me release my friend."

"Release your friend!?" a booming voice bellowed. A fat greasy man with a shiny jeweled crown, entered her bedroom. "I think not! She is mine! Just as you are mine!" He slapped her, causing her to fall back hitting her head on the bed supports. She groaned in pain, she put her hand on the back of her head and moved it to see that she was bleeding. "Awe.. Is the pretty princess bleeding?" He laughed as she stood back up.

"Forgive me, your Majesty," she said, as got into a kneeling position. He removed his pants and pulled her head to his member, forcing it into her mouth.

"If you're truly sorry, pet, you'll pleasure your master," he said. She reluctantly sucked and licked his disgusting member. As she brought him closer and closer to his climax, she began to cry silently. She felt disgusting, but she did what she had to do to survive. He held her head in place as he climaxed into her mouth. She gagged on it as she attempted to swallow it. He removed himself from her, then pulled up his pants. "You are mine! Remember it well!" With that he left her. She threw up, over and over, until it was only dry heaves. Then after she got her body to stop convulsing, she pulled herself into her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Later that night, a light awoke her. She looked up and saw a bright white light. She heard a heavenly voice speak to her, "Princess, I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord."

"Have you come to answer my prayer?" she asked.

"Yes," Castiel said.

"Save her please," she said.

"I shall help you save both yourself and your friend," he said.

"I am not in need of saving," she said.

"That way of thinking is why I have been ordered to save you," he said. "Now follow my instructions carefully. When the King is asleep, take a knife from the kitchen and use it to scratch off a bit of Enochian warding on each shackle."

"Yes," she said, as she swiftly packed a small travel bag.

"Go now!" he commanded. She swiftly left her room, grabbed a knife from the kitchen then left to the dungeon. She opened the cell, and about cried because of the condition her best friend was in. There were cuts all over Auriel's body, and deep gouges. and got to work on the shackles.

"What are you doing?" Auriel asked weakly.

"Getting you out of here," Princess Rhiannon whispered as she worked.

"What about you?" Auriel whispered weakly.

"Castiel is going to rescue us," Princess Rhiannon whispered.

"Who?" Auriel asked.

"An Angel of the Lord," Princess Rhiannon said. "Hush now, we'll be gone soon." As soon as the Enochian warding was gone, Auriel tried to stand but fell, only to be caught by a strange man. "Who-"

"I am Castiel," he said. "This is a vessel." He gestured to his body, then carried Auriel out of the cell. "God thought this would be easier for me to help you."

"It is, thank you," Princess Rhiannon said as she trailed behind him. They silently fled the castle, they ran until Castiel was sure the weakening sigils wouldn't effect him, then he flew them to a massive stone ring. "What is this?"

"This is insurance," he said. "There is a house, that you can live in." He pointed to little cottage. "A stream is near by. It is stocked with salted meats, and canned vegetables."

Princess Rhiannon and Auriel spend a couple years in the cottage. Castiel visited with them often, and slowly Princess Rhiannon fell for Castiel. Though she knew that she couldn't give into her feelings for him. What she didn't know as that he was falling for her, as well. They played it save, he protected her, and she pretended that she didn't feel the way she did. Until they had been living at the cottage for 20 months, he was doing his weekly patrol. "Castiel," Auriel called for him.

"Yes, Auriel," he said as he approached her.

"She loves you," she said.

"Who do you speak of?" he asked.

"Who else, the Princess!" she exclaimed.

"It is not of import," he said as he walked away.

"Maybe not to you!" she exclaimed. "But she loves you so much it pains her not to have you. But she is so stubborn, she will never admit to it."

"I am an Angel of the Lord," he said. "Unlike you I am bond by rules."

"Well I am happy I was born a Nephilim," she said. "I can not believe I said that." She sighed. "But the fact remains, the God she believes in would encourage love."

"He does."

"Then what's the problem?"

"He encourages love, among humans, but Nephilims like yourself are forbidden. God hasn't commanded your death only because of the Princess." Suddenly a he disappeared in a flash of heavenly light.

"I finally found you!" the King's voice bellowed.

"No!" she exclaimed as she ran back in to get Princess Rhiannon. "We have to go!"

"What?" Princess Rhiannon asked.

"He found us!" Auriel said sounding panicked, as she pulled Princess Rhiannon out the back to the massive stone ring. Auriel stopped long enough to use her dagger to cut the palm of her hand. She spread her blood on the base of the massive stone ring, and chanted the words Castiel had taught her.

"Get back here bitches!" the King shouted as the massive ring began to glow. A deafening boom was heard as the King and his men got close to them. Princess Rhiannon and Auriel fled through the portal that was created.

 **+SPN+Rhee &Jess&Dean&Sam&Castiel+SPN+**

Rhee woke up on the sofa, with a start. Castiel was there staring at her with great concern. She went to sit up but he stopped her. "You need to rest," he said. "You hit your head when you fainted." She went to talk but coughed instead. "Don't try and talk." He helped her sit up slowly, then handed her a glass of water. "Here, drink this." She drank it slowly, even though she wanted to just down it, but she knew that if she did she'd puke.

"Good to see you're finally up," Dean said, as he walked into the room. She tried to speak but still couldn't.

"She is unable to speak," Castiel frowned. She smiled at him, then signed for a paper and pen. He scurried to find what she requested, but Dean was already on it and handed her a tablet with a stylist. She pulled up a note pad program on the tablet. She wrote something then showed it to him.

"'I know what happened to Jess,'" he read. "What's that mean? What happened?" She took the tablet and erased what she had wrote then wrote something else. She showed it to him again. "'She is the reincarnation of a Nephilim, named Auriel.' Wait Nephilims are a thing?" She and Castiel nodded. She took the tablet back and repeated the process. "'How long was I out?' A week." Her eyes went wide. She stood up and ran to Jess' room. Rhee saw that the boys had dressed Jess. Rhee sighed, as she sat down on the bed and brushed the hair out of Jess' face. Rhee smiled at the dress that they put Jess in, it was a halter top dress that was black with cherry blossom trees. Rhee had gotten that dress for Jess on her 26th birthday, which was the first birthday after they left home.

"Do you know why she hasn't woken up?" Dean asked as he entered the room. She shook her head but never looked away from Jess. "How do you know she is the reincarnation of this Auriel?" He handed Rhee the tablet. She wrote, 'I had a dream, while I slept. It was memories that weren't mine. They belonged to the Princess Rhiannon. I saw her life.' She frowned. "Had it rough, didn't she?" She nodded then wrote. 'She was abused in every way by her step-father.' "That's bullshit. Please tell me he got it in the end." She shook her head then wrote. 'I don't know what happened to the king. The memories ended with the Princess and Auriel fleeing to our original world.' Suddenly Jess began to stir.

"Jess," Sam said. Dean rushed to her, and helped her sit up. She groaned and stretched. "You feeling alright?"

"Better than alright," she smiled. She looked at all the concerned looks she was getting. "What?" They all nodded to Jess' wings, she looked back and her eyes widened at the sight of them. "Whoa." She flapped her wings lightly then harder and harder until she noticed that she had knocked everyone and everything onto the floor. "Well that happened." Rhee coughed hard, she covered her mouth and when she removed her hand from her mouth, blood was covering her hand. Jess' eyes when wide as she jumped from the bed to Rhee. "What's wrong?" Rhee pointed to her throat.

"She can't speak," Castiel said as he dusted himself off.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Jess demanded to know.

"We don't know," Dean said. "She passed out after you transformed and then woke up without a voice."

"At first I thought it was because she had been out for seven days," Castiel said. "But you were out for the same length of time and are fine."

"But Jess is a friggin' angel," Dean said. Rhee wrote something then showed the group.

"'Half Angel?'" Jess read. "I'm half angel?" Rhee nodded. "Do you know what the other half is?" She shook her head 'no,' then bowed her head like she was sorry. "You have nothing to be sorry for sis."

"You need to learn to control your angelic power," Castiel said. "I will take you for training." He didn't leave any room for argument, he teleported them out of there.

"I think we should get Rhee to a hospital," Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean said sounding defeated. They packed up everything and then Sam carried Rhee into the Impala were Dean drove her to the ER, with Sam following in the KIA.

 **+SPN+Rhee &Dean&Sam+SPN+**

It didn't take long for the hospital to get Rhee back, however by then she had lost a lot more blood, because she started to throw up blood. Sam and Dean were in full freak out mode, with her looking pale as death. "The doctor wants to get her blood count up, do you know her blood type?" the nurse asked.

"O positive," Dean said. The nurse nodded then rushed to gather the things they needed.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"We got ambushed by a wolf," Dean explained. "She got beat up pretty bad, but she was still conscious, she told the doctors and I remember." Sam nodded then looked in the window at Rhee.

"Think she'll be okay?" Sam asked.

"She better be," Dean said.

"Mr. Jovi?" the doctor said as he approached Dean, a few hours after they had brought her in. "Miss – I think I'm going to kill her name so I'm not even going to try."

"Call her Rhee," Dean said.

"Yes," the doctor said. "I'm Dr. Smuck." Dean tried his hardest not to laugh at the doctor's name. "Rhee is dehydrated, and lost a lot of blood. Do you know what happened to her before you brought her in?"

"No, sir," Dean said.

"We just found her laying on the ground covered in blood unconscious," Sam said. "So we rushed her here."

"She had massive internal bleeding that we managed to stop in time," Dr. Smuck said. "However we're going to keep her for a few nights."

"Sure," Dean said. Dr. Smuck left them.

"After this we should go to Bobby's," Sam said.

"I agree," Dean said. "I just hope Rhee doesn't try and flip me again."


End file.
